Lucius Malfoy and The Girl From The East
by SarahCecilia97
Summary: Lucius Malfoy meets a strange, beautiful girl on his trip to Orochimaru's lair. He decides to take her home with him to become his mistress. How will things unfold with a new addition to the Malfoy family, especially one with so much to hide? Features characters from Harry Potter, Naruto, and Dragon Ball Z Kai. TW: Depictions of sex, violence, abuse, and implication of rape.
1. Chapter 1

Lucius approached the entrance to the hideout. It had large, stone steps that lead to an indentation in the ground. A large stone arbor gate framed the entryway into the darkness below. A rather ornate thing for a supposedly secret place, he thought to himself. On the steps, waited two men. Well, more creatures than men, but he called them men nonetheless. They were the friends of Lord Voldemort, or at the very least the closest thing Lord Voldemort had to friends. They were from various dimensions, different worlds within the same planet. They met with each other every five years to discuss various topics, including their plans for their home worlds.

The first was named Lord Frieza. He was an alien from outer space with a purple dome on his head and purple armor to match. He had pink legs and arms, and white feet with three large toes. He was the commander of his own army, who conquered and destroyed planets. He had plans to conquer all the dimensions of this planet, excluding this one and the one Lord Voldemort was from.

The second was named Lord Orochimaru. He was at least a man, but a very gruesome looking one, with purple surrounding his sickly yellow eyes and a long tongue like that of a snake's. He had long black hair which he wore down. He wore a beige tunic, with a giant purple rope tied onto it, and thigh length black pants with black open-toed boots. His skin was bone-white, even lighter than Lord Voldemort's. He was known as a ninja, a person who could use chakra in his body to do some of the things that magic could and more, such as appear and disappear, and summon beasts. He too had his own army, although he had not mastered space travel. His army comprised of his believers, people who saw him almost as a deity and would sacrifice their lives for him at a moment's notice. The dimension they were currently in was his and this hideout was his as well.

Lucius approached the creatures. He noticed behind Lord Orochimaru a boy, in his mid to late teens, with grey hair. Lucius recognized him as Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man. It was this boy, Kabuto, who noticed Lucius first.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome." He said.

"Hello, Kabuto." Lucius said.

"May I take your things?" Kabuto said as he approached Lucius. Lucius offered his bags to Kabuto, who took them and walked back by Orochimaru's side.

Orochimaru approached Lucius, and offered his hand to him, which Lucius shook.

"Welcome, Lucius." Orochimaru said. "Where is Lord Voldemort? I do hope he's still coming."

"Sadly, he isn't." Lucius said.

"Why is that?" Frieza asked, taking a step towards the blonde-haired man.

"Lord Orochimaru, Lord Frieza, I regret to inform you that Lord Voldemort … is dead."

The creatures looked at Lucius with shock.

"Dead? How?" Orochimaru asked.

"Since when?" Frieza interjected.

"It's a very long story. May I explain as we walk?"

"Of course." Orochimaru said, as he motioned for Kabuto to start walking into the hideout. The four men walked into the darkness, leaving the sunlight behind.

The hallway was dark, with only sparsely placed candles lighting it. Orochimaru's footsteps echoed through the hall as he took methodical steps forwards. Lucius and Freiza walked by his sides, with Lucius at the left and Freiza on the right. Orochimaru turned his head towards Lucius, and his golden eyes pierced Lucius' soul.

"It's a shame what happened to Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, simply terrible." Agreed Frieza.

"Thank you," Lucius said, "We figured you would want to know, but with the aftermath of everything it was impossible to make the trip until now."

"We understand." Orochimaru said, "Your visit is very much appreciated."

Suddenly, there was a banging noise from behind the door they were in front of. It continued. A muffled cry could be heard, but it was impossible to make out what it said. Lucius and Frieza turned to face it.

"What was that?" Lucius asked.

"Another experiment, Lord Orochimaru?"

"Yes, somewhat." Orochimaru said. Then, a smile appeared on his face.

"Will I?" He asked himself. After a moment, he answered his own question, "Yes, I think I will. Gentlemen, there's something I'd like to show you. Wait here."

Orochimaru opened the door and entered the room. Lucius and Frieza remained in the hallway. A commotion was heard from the room, with the sound of high-pitched screaming which suddenly stopped. After a moment, Orochimaru returned. But he was not alone. He was holding, by the waist, a girl with long, black hair and chestnut colored eyes. A beautiful girl. A girl with skin that shone like daylight and features that were as fine and smooth as silk. She seemed to be in her teenage years to Lucius. No older than sixteen, he gathered. Loveliness was her defining feature. She had a short lilac nightgown on, which barely covered her thin upper thighs. Lucius could not stop looking at her.

"Gentlemen," Orochimaru said, "This is my new project, Junko. Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Her face is very symmetrical" Frieza remarked.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "I don't expect you to understand Lord Frieza. You can't admire her the way a human man can. Lucius, what do you think?"

The white-blonde haired man said nothing, but only continued to gawk at the girl.

"Lucius?"

Lucius suddenly snapped out of his trance, "Oh yes, very beautiful sir."

Orochimaru's grip loosened. Junko tried to make a run for it, but Orochimaru was quick and grabbed her again.

"Oh no, no, no, Junko. We have company. Behave yourself." He said as he lightly spanked her bottom, which made Lucius blush uncontrollably.

"Now Lucius," Orochimaru continued, "Look at that face. So young. So fair. And look at her bosoms. Perfect size and shape. And her waist, tiny yet curvaceous." As he said this, he pulled in Junko's nightgown to reveal her shapely waist, which in turn made the dress ride up and reveal more of her thigh.

Lucius gulped. "She certainly is gorgeous."

"What are the nature of the experiments you perform on her?" Frieza asked.

"Personal ones." Orochimaru answered.

"Personal?"

"Yes, I plan to keep the data to myself."

"What's the use of that?"

"You could never understand," Orochimaru said and he played with Junko's hair with his free hand, "Lucius, you have a wife. I trust you understand the value of doing … private research, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Lucius responded, as he tugged on his collar.

"I simply don't understand the use of mating if not for procreation." Frieza said, annoyed that they were wasting time on Orochimaru's whore.

"I don't expect you too," Orochimaru said as he shook his head, "Intercourse for humans is very different than it is for your species. It's a shame you don't experience the same pleasure in it as humans do. It's very entertaining."

"Perhaps for you, and this man over there."

"Lucius Malfoy," Lucius corrected.

"Yes, him" Frieza said, nonchalantly.

"Well, Lucius. Maybe you and I can discuss this matter later when we don't have to explain ourselves to Lord Frieza. In the meantime," Orochimaru said as he turned his attention back to Junko, "I think it's time for my little bunny to go back to her burrow. Yes, I think so indeed. Give Daddy a kiss."

Orochimaru suddenly grabbed Junko's face and pulled it close to his. Junko tried to resist by pushing herself away from him, but he was too strong. He kissed her on her lips, which she stretched sideways to avoid her lips from touching his to no avail. Lucius and Frieza watched this exchange, Freiza with annoyance and with Lucius simply looking uncomfortable. After the supposed kiss, Orochimaru laughed and pushed Junko back into the room. He locked the door.

"Come, gentlemen, let us continue our tour." Orochimaru said as he motioned the two behind him to follow. Frieza followed him immediately, happy to be moving on. Lucius remained, staring at the door the beautiful Junko had disappeared behind. Suddenly, he shook his head, as if trying to free himself from a trance, and rushed to catch up to Orochimaru and Frieza.

Lucius was sitting on his bed. He was thinking about the girl he saw. Orochimaru's whore. What a beauty she was. With raven hair that flowed all the way down her back. Features that would make Aphrodite herself jealous. Pale, smooth skin. Deep, brown eyes. And so young. So wonderfully young. She was lovely in every way. He imagined in his mind's eye the short nightgown she wore, barely covering her upper thigh, riding up on her as Orochimaru pinched it in to show off her thin waist.

Lucius's daydream was interrupted by the sound of his door closing. He looked up to see a maid in his room. She wore a white surgical mask, which covered most of her face. Her black hair was in a bun, making it hard to tell how long it was. Her brown dress was knee-length, and she wore a white apron that covered most of the bottom half of it.

"I don't need service right now"

But the maid did not leave. All she did was take off her mask, revealing her familiar, fair face. It was Junko. The girl he saw before. Lucius got up, shock evident on his face.

"You. What are you doing here?"

"I know you want me."

"Excuse me?"

Junko took a step towards him. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I…"

"I'll give myself to you."

Lucius's eyes widened. "What?"

"On one condition. You must get me out of here."

"Why should I risk my life for Orochimaru's tablescraps?"

"Because you haven't had your needs taken care of in a while. And I know you want it. Badly."

"How do you know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"I'll make love to you now if you'd like."

Junko approached Lucius, and pushed him on the bed. Lucius sat on the bed, nervously watching Junko put her leg on the bed. She straddled him, pressing herself onto Lucius. She ran her soft fingers through his long, blonde hair. Suddenly, Lucius kissed her, pressing his lips hard against hers. Junko kissed him back, grabbing his hair to push herself deeper into the kiss. Lucius pulled away, gazing in her eyes as he gave his answer.

"I'll do it. But one night isn't enough."

"I'll give you as many nights as you want."

Then Lucius came up with an idea. "I was thinking. You'll need a job once you leave him, correct?"

Junko looked at him curiously. "Yes, I suppose I will."

"Work for me. I can provide you food, shelter, and an allowance. All you have to do is clean the house and be mine when I ask."

It only took Junko a second to respond. "You have a deal."

Lucius smiled. "Excellent. I'm leaving tomorrow at noon. Can you get to this room by eleven thirty?"

Junko stepped off of Lucius, standing up as she did. "Consider it done." She put her mask back on and walked towards the door.

"Oh," Lucius called after her, "And bring that nightgown with you."

Junko grimaced under her mask. "Yes, sir"

She exited the room. Lucius sat, thinking about what he had just done. Inviting a strange woman into his household, a woman that could spell danger for him if she was ever found by the wrong people. An exciting, young woman who would be his, forever. The thought made him smile.

Eleven twenty-nine. Lucius looked up from his watch.

"Where is she?" He thought to himself.

Just then, the door opened. Junko, in the same mask and dress as before entered. She carefully closed the door.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No."

"Good." Lucius opened his suitcase. "Get in."

Junko gave him a strange look. "I'm not going to fit in there."

"Trust me."

Begrudgingly, Junko walked over to the suitcase. She put her foot in. A look of surprise entered her face. She put her other foot in. She began to descend deeper and deeper into the suitcase, until her entire body was inside. Lucius closed the case behind her. Junko looked around. Inside the suitcase, was a giant closet. It was full of clothes and shoes, all black in color. Junko, eyes as wide as the moon, walked down the corridor lined with clothes, examining each piece with her hands as she walked by.

Just as Lucius closed the suitcase, the grey-haired boy entered.

"Mr. Malfoy, your car is here."

"Thank you, Kabuto. I'll be right there."

Lucius grabbed the suitcase, and walked out of his room, passing Kabuto as he went. Kabuto escorted him to the exit of the hideout, where Lucius's black car waited. Orochimaru and Frieza waited there as well, their weight pressing against the green grass. They turned their heads to see Lucius and Kabuto emerging from the shadows of the entrance to the hideout.

Orochimaru turned to greet Lucius, extending his hand to him. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Lucius."

Lucius grabbed Orochimaru's hand, and shook it vigorously. "As well as with you Lord Orochimaru. Lord Frieza. I hope we can see each other in happier circumstances next time."

"Yes, let us hope so."

"I agree." Frieza added.

Lucius walked over to his car, and placed the suitcase into the trunk.

"Thank you once again for your hospitality, Lord Orochimaru."

"It was my pleasure, Lucius."

Lucius opened the back door of the car and got in. He waved to Orochimaru and Freiza as the car took off into the sky. Orochimaru and Frieza watched it go, Orochimaru with his arms crossed and Frieza with his hands on his hips.

"What a dullard." Freiza remarked.

"Certainly not as interesting as our dear Tommy."

"If only Voldemort weren't so weak."

"Defeated by an infant. The poor fool."

Both creatures laughed unsettlingly. The things that were not quite men walked back into the shadows, with the grey-haired boy following behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. His heart was racing. He had just stolen from Lord Orochimaru, one of Lord Voldemort's closest confidants. He had never done anything so insubordinate before, especially against the Dark Lord himself. If he was ever caught, he could be killed, or worse. The fear made him feel alive.

He was approaching the Rift, the space between his dimension and that of the ninja world, Orochimaru's dimension. It was up near a mountain, in an area shrouded in mist. The car drove through the mist, and it's white, cloud-like mass surrounded the car. It was so thick, Lucius could not see the mountain it enclosed. After a good thirty minutes in the mist, he arrived in England once more. His England. Only another hour until he would reach Malfoy Manor. He decided he would let the girl out of the suitcase when they were fifteen minutes from the manor, as not to raise suspicion with his wife, Narcissa. Luckily, he had called her in advance to let her know Junko was coming, telling Narcissa that he found the girl in the village Orochimaru ran, the Village of the Sound, as opposed to in Orochimaru's hideout, which would have raised suspicion. He wondered how the girl was faring in his suitcase.

Junko walked amongst the clothes. She had never seen so many articles of clothing before. She felt one of the suits with her fingers. Fine silk glided across her skin. Her new employer must be rich, she thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around quickly, ready to fight. She saw the pale face of new employer, with a smile upon his face.

"My, my, my, jumpy, aren't we?"

"I'm sorry, it's just … I'm not used to being out of his grasp yet."

"You will soon. Come, we're almost there."

Lucius offered his hand to Junko. She took it. He led her out of the suitcase. It opened up onto a wooded drive, with a dirt road and bushy, green trees all about. Junko looked up at the blue sky, spotted with white clouds. Light. Finally, fresh air and light. She could hear a bird chirping, singing its sweet song. A song Junko thought she would never hear again. But she was hearing it. Now, after six long months trapped in the darkness, she was finally free.

"Come, darling. Into the car. Narcissa expects me within the hour."

Lucius opened the car door. Junko examined the car, rubbing her hand of the smooth exterior of the car. Junko looked at it curiously.

Lucius laughed. "It won't bite."

Junko slowly walked to the open door and got in. She felt the rubbery leather seats, as black as coal. Lucius entered the car from the other side. He watched Junko examine the seat, admiring her curious and seemingly innocent nature. He snapped his fingers and the car took off. Surprised, Junko's head snapped up and she jumped once again. Lucius laughed, and placed his hand on Junko's thigh.

"Do you like my car, Junko?"

"Yes, it's lovely. The seats are simply exquisite."

"They're hand-crafted."

"It's beautiful."

"Kiss me."

"What about the driver?"

"Oh, how cute."

Lucius leaned in and kissed Junko, slowly and sweetly.

"Did you bring that outfit I asked you to bring?"

"I'm wearing it underneath this."

"Excellent."

"Are you sure about the driver?"

"See for yourself." Lucius said as he opened the divider between the front of the car and the back. Junko peered in, moving out of her seat to get a better view. But there was one problem. There was no one in the driver's seat! The wheel was moving on its own. Junko stumbled backwards in shock. She tried to speak, but could only stutter. Lucius laughed yet again.

"You are too adorable, Junko."

"But… how?" Junko finally managed to make out.

"I'm a wizard darling. I'll explain more later. But now, we're here."

The car approached a giant gate, which opened up on its own. The car drove up the driveway lined with finely trimmed hedges to a hulking building in the distance. It was a grey color, like the sky when it rains, with a black roof. There were two towers on each side of the house. The size of the house was overwhelming, and becoming even more so to Junko as the car got closer to it. It was the second largest house Junko had ever seen, next to the Fire Lord's palace. The car came to a stop in front of a massive door. A woman was waiting in the frame. She had brown hair with blonde streaks on the side. Her hair was pinned back, so that her stately face could be seen more clearly. She was wearing a long black gown made of smooth velvet with hugged her thin frame. She was a handsome woman for sure, Junko thought. Her presence was intimidating even from afar. Junko suddenly became nervous.

Lucius opened the door, and exited the vehicle. He approached the woman and opened his arms to her.

"Narcissa, my love."

"Lucius, my darling." She responded as they embraced.

"How was your trip, dear?"

"Excellent. Lord Orochimaru is always a fantastic host. It's a shame you could not come, love."

"I despise his gloomy abode. It's like living in a tunnel."

"Once again, you are correct my dear."

Lucius and Narcissa kissed. Junko exited the car and watched their embrace. After their kiss, Narcissa looked past Lucius and saw Junko.

"Is this a girl you were telling me about?"

Lucius walked over to Junko and pushed her forward towards his wife. "Yes, this is Junko."

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Ma'am." Junko said as she gave a slight bow.

Narcissa examined Junko up and down. "You can start upstairs with the floors. Then move on to the windows. After that, you will help our house elf with the cooking for dinner."

"House elf?" Junko asked hesitantly.

Narcissa looked at Lucius. "She doesn't know?"

"I've yet to explain everything to her."

Narcissa turned her attention back to Junko. "You'll see soon enough. Go."

"Yes, Ma'am." Junko scurried off into the house. After she passed through the foyer, which was nicely furnished, she entered a room with high wooden walls and a black marble floor. The room was lavishly adorned, with green velvet couches and a green carpet to match. There was a marble fireplace that was taller than Junko herself. There were two curved staircases that led to the upper levels. Junko was taken aback by the grandeur of the house. She stared at the high walls, the couches, the fireplace until she felt a light tap on her leg. She looked down. A small, wrinkly creature with large, pointy ears and a big, pointy nose was looking up at her. He was wearing only a dirty, cream-colored pillowcase, which did not cover his skinny arms and legs. His large, green eyes gazed up at her, curious about the new addition to the household. Junko stared back, eyes wider than before.

"Miss?" The creature asked.

Junko did not respond, but simply continued to stare.

"Are you the new housekeeper, Miss?"

Junko snapped out of her disbelief.

"Yes, I am."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. I'm Dobby. Dobby is the house elf here."

"Oh, I see." Junko responded, finally realizing what her new mistress meant. "I apologize for my rude behavior, it's just that I've never seen a house elf before. I didn't even know they existed until now."

"Yes, Lady Malfoy mentioned you were a Muggle."

"Muggle?"

"You are not a witch correct?"

Junko shook her head. "Certainly not."

"What's taking so long you rat?"

A little boy, no more than five, stormed towards the house elf. His hair was white-blonde, as light as Lucius's but shorter. His skin was pale, almost translucent. He was dressed in all black as well, just like his parents, Junko assumed. He approached the elf, and glared down on him, but not by much.

"Where is my juice Dobby?" The boy demanded. Then, he noticed Junko's legs and looked up to see her watching him. "Who are you?"

"Draco, sir, this is the new housekeeper … um…"

"Junko."

"Oh." Draco said. "The mud blood one."

Dobby pleaded. "Sir Draco..."

"No, it's quite all right Dobby. I'm not offended. I don't know what mud blood means anyway."

"You really are a mud blood huh?" Draco remarked.

"It's a … different term for a non-magical person. A Muggle." Dobby explained.

"I want my juice!"

Dobby cowered. "Dobby will get it for you right away sir."

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy entered. Lucius was holding his wife's hand. Narcissa was looking lovingly at her husband. Draco noticed his father.

"Father!" Draco ran past Dobby and Junko to embrace him.

Lucius kneeled down to embrace his son. He picked him up and held him close.

"How was the East Papa?"

"Marvelous, Draco. One day I'll take you to see it. In the meantime, I got you a gift." From out of his bag, Lucius produced a box gift-wrapped with blue paper with a black bow on top. He gave it to Draco, who looked at it greedily.

"Go ahead, open it" Lucius set down his son, who began to open the gift, ripping apart the paper, making a mess on the floor. Lucius produced another box, similarly wrapped, and gave it to his wife.

"And of course, for the lady of the household."

"Oh Lucius, you shouldn't have." Narcissa gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

By the time this exchange was finished, Draco had finished opening his gift. He was now holding a metal kunai knife. He started to swing it around, carelessly slashing it through the air.

"It's a bonafide kunai knife." Lucius explained, "It's what ninja's use to kill one another."

"It's wonderful Father! Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome, my dear boy."

"En garde!" Draco began to slash his new knife in Dobby's direction. Dobby tried to move back, but Draco was already upon him. He slashed Dobby across the cheek, and blood bubbled out of the wound. Dobby was preparing for the next cut, when he saw two light legs stepped in front of him. It was Junko, who had stood in front of Dobby, protecting him from Draco's fury. Draco, not thinking, slashed her shin and blood came dripping out of it. Surprised by his sudden change in target, Draco stopped. He looked curiously at Junko. Lucius, surprised as well by her actions, stared at Junko. Narcissa simply smacked her lips.

"She's barely been here five minutes and she's already making a mess. Clean this up right now."

"Yeah, clean it up!" Draco chimed in.

"Yes Ma'am." Junko took off her apron, and tied it around her wound to stop the bleeding. After securely tying her apron to her shin, she walked off. Dobby followed her.

Narcissa turned to Lucius, "Are you sure about this mud blood?"

Lucius nodded, "I'm sure my dear. She'll be a fine addition, you'll see."

"Very well, dear. I'll trust you."

Just then, Junko and Dobby returned with towels. They knelt over where the blood was and began to clean it up. Lucius walked away, and went off to play with his son. Narcissa glared at Junko. She noticed Junko's hand on the ground, as Junko used it to support her weight as she cleaned. Narcissa stepped on this hand, causing Junko to yell and grab her hand once Narcissa had lifted her foot. Narcissa laughed and walked up the stairs. Then, Dobby and Junko were alone, left to clean up their own blood.

"She does that to Dobby too sometimes Miss."

"What a dreadful woman. And child."

"You must be careful what you say, Miss Junko."

"We're alone, Mr. Dobby. We can speak freely."

Dobby nodded, but still looked around to make sure they were indeed alone.

"Do they hurt you often, Mr. Dobby?"

"You don't have to call Dobby mister, Miss Junko."

"We're colleagues now. I insist."

Dobby nodded. "Very well, Miss Junko. As you wish."

Junko inquired again, "Do they?"

"I've gotten used to it. You will too."

Junko smiled wearily, "I already am."

Dobby looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"My previous employer was a cruel, evil man. He beat me every night. I can tolerate this."

Dobby looked down again. "Dobby is very sorry to hear this."

"Thank you, Dobby." Junko rose from her spot. "I suppose I should get started upstairs. I'll see you before dinner."

"Yes, about an hour before. At six."

Junko nodded, and made her way up the closest staircase. Dobby watched her ascend the stairs. He liked her, he thought, before rising himself and heading to the drawing room, to dust and sweep.


	3. Chapter 3

Five fifty-four. It was almost time, Junko thought. She had swept the floors, and was finishing washing her last window. She might as well head down. She headed to the staircase closest to her, which was by the young master's room. It was a regular staircase, until the curved, ornate ones she had ascended before. She made her way down the steps, and entered the back hall. Dobby was waiting at the end of the steps.

"Miss Junko, you're here early. Good, we can get started. Follow me."

Dobby began to walk down the stairs, and Junko followed. It led down into a large kitchen, with pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. Dobby grabbed a stool from the corner. He set it in front of the refrigerator. He reached up for the handle, but it was just above his grasp.

"Mr. Dobby, let me."

Junko offered her hand to Dobby. Dobby took it, and stepped off the stool. Junko moved the stool, and opened the refrigerator door.

"What do you need, Mr. Dobby?"

"I know it's your first day, Miss Junko, but Master Lucius figured that maybe you would like to make a specialty from where you are from."

Junko's eyes lit up. "Oh yes, I would! Now let's see…"

Junko examined the ingredients in the fridge. She grabbed them one by one, setting them on the counter just as quickly as she was picking them out. Once she got all the ingredients, she was ready to cook. She grabbed a pot, the biggest she could find, and put all the ingredients in. Dobby watched as she cooked, with growing concern as the smell of what she was making became more and more poignant. After thirty minutes, she was done. She grabbed a bowl and poured what she called soup into it for Dobby to try. Reluctantly, Dobby accepted the bowl and took a sip. He stopped dead in his tracks when he tasted it. He was trying to be nice, but his eyes betrayed him, as they teared up. He could no longer take it. He spit it out, and wiped off his tongue as quickly as possible.

"You don't like it?" Junko asked.

"Miss Junko, Dobby is sorry, but that was terrible. Simply awful. The worst thing Dobby has ever tasted.

Junko lowered her head. "Oh."

"We need to make something else, and fast. Get me two of everything. Quickly."

As fast as possible, the two got to work. Junko did whatever Dobby said, peeling potatoes, washing vegetables, cutting onions. Dobby created the meal, cooking ingredients with finesse and creating a real meal. At two minutes to seven, they finished. A scrumptious Proper English Cottage Pie, with a side of carrots and peas. Dobby and Junko took the meal and headed up the stairs. They quickly made their way through the back hall and entered the dining room, where the Malfoy family were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Narcissa remarked.

"Dobby is very sorry, Lady Malfoy."

"It wasn't his fault Ma'am." Junko explained. "We had a mishap in the kitchen."

"Mishap?" Lucius asked.

Junko replied as she set the pie on the table, "It's a long story."

"What is this?" Lucius asked. I thought we were having an Eastern dish tonight?"

"We were going to sir," Dobby said, "But, well, …"

"I'm not much of a chef. I thought I could cook, but apparently not."

"Did you try and fail?" Lucius quipped.

"Yes, actually." Junko responded.

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

"Yes, it can." Dobby said under his breath.

"Bring it here, I want to try this dish."

"As you wish Master Malfoy." Dobby replied. He and Junko exited the room.

Narcissa looked at her husband. "Why did you hire a girl who couldn't cook?"

"I'm certain it's not that bad, Narcissa."

"I'm hungry" Draco complained.

"We'll eat soon, Draco darling. As soon as our servants return." Lucius said.

Upon saying these words, Junko and Dobby returned carrying the pot, Junko holding one side and Dobby holding the other. With a thud, they placed the pot on the table. Junko opened the lid. The steam rose from the pot, and the smell permeated from it. At once, the faces of the Malfoy family crinkled.

"What in God's name is that?" Narcissa asked as she covered her nose.

"It's soup. A kind that is a delicacy where I'm from."

"It smells like something died in there." Draco exclaimed.

Narcissa gave Lucius a look. "Well, Lucius, are you going to try it?"

"Yes, I shall."

Narcissa leaned back in her chair, as Lucius got up. He lifted the ladle full of the reddish liquid and took a sip. His eyes widened, and he immediately reached for his water. He drank it greedily, trying his best to wash away the taste of the so-called soup.

"Get that out of here!" Lucius demanded.

Junko reached for the pot, but Lucius stopped her.

"Not you. You stay here and serve us. Dobby, take this away."

"Yes, sir" Dobby responded. He took the pot, which was almost taller than he was. He precariously transported the pot over to the door and exited the room. Junko began to cut into the pie, and place a generous piece onto each plate.

Night had fallen upon the manor. All were preparing to take their nightly rest, except Draco, who was already asleep. Junko was finishing up putting away the dishes when she turned to see Lucius behind her. He was dressed for bed, in a black pajama suit and black, silken robe. In his hand, were a variety of fabrics. He handed them to Junko.

"Here are your blanket and pillow, as well as your uniform."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to address me so formally when we are in private, my dear." His hand moved down her arm then back up again. "Meet me by the Entrance Hall stairs at midnight. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Come, let me show you to your quarters."

Lucius motioned for Junko to follow him. She did as she was instructed, and followed her master up two flights of stairs into the attic. There, she saw Dobby lying on the floor underneath his thin, woolen blanket.

"Here we are. Have a good night, Junko" Lucius said as he descended.

Junko looked around at the drab attic. The ceilings were low, and she had to crouch to walk inside. It was dusty and dank, with little space for both Dobby and Junko to fit.

"This is where you sleep?" Junko asked as she tried to make her way into the attic, bumping her head in the process. She rubbed her head where she hit it.

"Yes, Miss Junko. Every night."

Junko suddenly became angry. All these rooms in the house, and they couldn't even give Dobby one of his own.

"What a dreadful family. Making you sleep up here."

"No, no, it's quite all right Miss Junko. Dobby likes it up here. It can get cold, but it's nice to have low ceilings for a change. It's cozy."

"That's an optimistic way to look at it, Mr. Dobby."

Junko laid her pillow and blanket down as best she could. It was difficult, as she had little room to move her arms, but she succeeded in laying them down nonetheless. She got under the covers. She shivered. The blankets did little to keep out the chill. And the wooden floor was hard underneath her back. It was better than the bathtub, but not by much. Junko turned to look at Dobby, who was already fast asleep and snoring as loudly as a house-elf can. Junko turned back onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. This'll be what she'll be seeing all night, she thought. Although there would be a key difference between her experience now than what she would experience later tonight. She tried not to think about that. She reminded herself what her night would be like if she was back with Orochimaru, and it made her feel a little better. Hopefully he would be gentler. Hopefully, he did not like to hit her while he made love to her. Hopefully, he was impotent. But that was an impossible hope, and Junko knew this. He would have never agreed to her proposition if he was. She heard the chime of the clock from downstairs. It was time.

She quickly got up. She took off her brown dress to reveal the purple nightgown underneath. She looked down to see it on her. She hated how short it was, but she knew that's why Lucius liked it. Why he agreed to take her away in the first place. She guessed she should be grateful to it. She made her way down the steps. It was dark, but her eyes had adjusted enough so that she could see where she was going well enough. She descended the two flights of stairs until she reached the Entrance Hall. Lucius was already waiting for her there, still clad in his robe and pajama suit. He saw Junko approach. He watched her. He examined her up and down as she reached the last steps.

"You're wearing the nightgown. Excellent." He removed a strand of hair from out of her face, gently stroking her as he did so. "Come, this way."

Lucius took Junko's hand. He led her into the sitting room. He turned on the light, and Junko saw it for the first time. It was adorned with chairs and couches of all sorts. An ornate rug lay on the wooden floor. There was a dark wooden table in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs and couches. Lucius gently closed the door behind him. Now the two were alone.

"I must say, Junko, you look simply ravishing in that slip." Lucius licked his lips.

Junko turned to face Lucius. "Thank you."

Lucius removed his robe, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He took three large, deliberate steps towards Junko. They were inches from each other. Lucius grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. Lucius pushed her down onto a couch. He unbuttoned the top button on his pajama top. He sat beside Junko, kissing her again as he placed his hand on her thigh. As they kissed, Lucius crept his hand up Junko's thigh, underneath her nightgown and beyond. He stopped kissing her suddenly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "No undergarments?"

"No, sir." Junko said, blushing.

Lucius smiled and continued to kiss her. She ran her hands through his long hair, and then wrapped them around his neck. He moved his hand out from under her nightgown and held her waist. Junko placed her hand on his thigh, and began to caress it. Lucius took her hand, and lifted it up. He placed her hand on the space between his legs. Junko felt a bulge twitching underneath the silk of his pants. He moved her hand so that it rubbed the bulge, which grew with every stroke. Lucius let go of her hand, and she began to stroke it on her own. Lucius took his hand and cupped Junko's bosom. He rubbed his palm on her, causing the nightgown to rise up and expose more of her thin thigh. Lucius noticed this. His excitement rose, along with other things. He could bare it no longer. He must have her.

Lucius broke their embrace. He grabbed her nightgown and roughly pulled it off of her. She was exposed. Lucius gazed upon her body for the first time. Her skin was pale and smooth. Her lips were a rosy pink color. Her bosoms were small but perky, with small nipples that matched the color of her lips. Her waist was thin and her stomach flat. There was no hair on her body, apart from her head. Lucius stared at her, taking in her beauty. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and ripped it off. He pulled her close, her bosoms pressing against his hairless chest. He began to kiss her neck as he felt her in between her legs. Junko moaned, wanting to excite Lucius further to get this over with faster. It worked. Lucius pulled off his pants to reveal his erection. It was larger than Junko expected, which somewhat intimidated her. Junko tried to cover her reaction, but Lucius noticed before she could.

"Do you find it to your liking, Junko?"

"Yes, Lucius. Very much so."

Lucius grinned. "Is it larger than you're used to?"

"Yes." Junko said, not necessarily telling the truth.

Lucius pushed Junko onto the couch. She laid on it, looking helpless as she waited for what was to come. Her skin looked even paler against the dark leather. Lucius took her legs and spread them open, revealing what was in between. Lucius licked his lips once more. He took his erection in his hand, and began to rub it on the opening in between her legs. Junko moaned once again. Lucius slowly pushed himself into Junko. A smile broke on his face as he did so, and he began to push himself into Junko, faster and deeper than before. Junko moaned quietly as he did, her breasts bouncing as he made love to her. Lucius used one hand to grab one of her bosoms, squeezing it as he pushed harder and harder into her.

Unexpectedly, they fell off the narrow couch and onto the floor. Lucius used this opportunity to turn Junko around, having her sit on him with him lying on the floor. Junko placed her hands on his chest and began to move up and down on his erection, moaning when it went deep into her. Lucius pushed himself into her as well, making it push even deeper inside. They made love fast and hard, with Lucius and Junko moaning quietly as they did. After a time that felt like an eternity to Junko, Lucius was ready to climax. With thrusts harder than before, he ejaculated inside of her, the warm, sticky substance filling her.

They stayed where they were, panting. After a minute, Junko tried to dismount but Lucius pulled her close, and they laid together on the floor. Lucius kissed her forehead.

"My, my, aren't you a sprightly one? He must have taught you well. Very well."

"I guess you could say that." Junko said, annoyed that he brought up Orochimaru for the second time now, a man she would prefer to forget.

"We'll have to do this every night."

"As you wish Lucius."

Junko got up and put on her nightgown. Lucius watched her do so, sitting up and leaning against the couch. Then he got up and proceeded to dress himself. Junko picked up his robe and offered it to him. Lucius put it on. Junko was about to make her way to the door, but Lucius grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. He held her by the waist with one hand and played with her hair with the other.

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Neither can I, Lucius." Junko lied.

"Come, let us go to bed. You have work in the morning."

Junko obeyed, and made her way up the steps back to the attic. She crept in as quietly as she could as to not disturb Dobby. She burrowed her way under the covers, trying to warm herself with the thin blankets. She thought about what she had just done. Had sex with a married man. With his wife and child in the house. Junko wished she could escape her history as a slut, at least in her mind, but in the end, it was better to be a sex servant than a sex slave. At least she would have a little more freedom that way. Junko tried not to think of the matter further and sleep. She closed her eyes, and within minutes, she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Junko, get my coat." Narcissa demanded as she made her way down the stairs. Her black dress reached the mid-point of her shin, and swayed back and forth as she descended. Draco, in his little black suit, followed behind her, trying to keep up, moving as fast as his little legs would go.

"Mine too!" He demanded.

"Yes Ma'am, yes sir." Junko said as she headed towards the foyer. She opened the closet door and picked out Narcissa's woolen green coat that reached down to her shins, and young Master Malfoy's black coat, which only reached his waist. Just as she picked them out, Narcissa yanked them out of her hands. She put on Draco's coat before putting on her own. Lucius entered the foyer with Dobby following him. He picked out his cloak, a long, black velvet coat with a silver broach which kept it together at the top. He wrapped the cloak around himself, and Junko buttoned it on the top.

"Shall we go?" Lucius asked, as her took his wife's hand.

"Yes, let's. Dobby, Junko come." Narcissa ordered, as Lucius and her made their way out the door. Draco ran after them, and Junko and Dobby followed. The shiny, black car waited for them outside. Junko rushed over to open the door for her masters, and each got in, one by one. After they all went in, Dobby entered followed by Junko, who closed the door behind her. Once they were all seated, with the Malfoys on one side and the servants on the other, Lucius snapped his fingers and the car took off.

The ride was going smoothly, until Junko noticed something strange. The trees. They were getting shorter. She looked down to see the ground outside was getting smaller and smaller. It suddenly hit Junko. They were flying. Junko pressed herself against her seat, and began to breathe heavily.

"Miss Junko, are you ok?" Dobby asked, placing his hand on her arm.

"We're … we're flying." Junko said, hardly believing the words that came out of her mouth.

"Yes, we are Miss."

"Yes, Junko, don't you remember this the first time you came here?" Lucius asked, giving Junko a look that begged her to play along.

"Oh, yes. Of course. It's still new to me, that's all. This is only the second time I've flown in a car."

"I see. Well I suppose you'll have to get used to it." Narcissa said.

"Yes Ma'am, I will." Junko said, but she was not looking at Narcissa. She was looking outside, watching as they passed the clouds. Narcissa gave her husband a suspicious look, but turned away when Lucius looked back at her. Draco paid no attention to their exchange, as he was trying to kick Dobby from where he sat, and was fully engrossed in his dreadful little game. Dobby sat with his legs crossed, trying to save his legs from Draco's kicks, but the boy's legs were long enough to reach Dobby's knees. Dobby closed his eyes, ready to endure the pain for the entire trip, until he felt a soft touch on his hand. He looked down to see Junko's hand on his knee, protecting it from Draco's kicks. Junko gave Dobby a quick glance before returning her attention to the world outside. While it didn't protect Dobby completely, Dobby's heart was warmed by the gesture, and knew that he and Junko would be in it for the long run.

After thirty minutes, they arrived in London. Of course, they had landed several minutes before they reached London, as not to scare the Muggles. They parked in front of a pub known as the Leaky Cauldron. Junko exited the vehicle first, as to hold the door for the rest. She did so, and they exited, with Lucius exiting first, followed by Draco, Narcissa, who Lucius helped by offering his hand to her, and finally Dobby, who made the precarious jump from the car to the pavement. The Malfoy family made their way into the pub, followed by Dobby and a confused Junko, who pondered why the Malfoys would ever want to enter a place as seedy as this, with their child no less. The five entered the Leaky Cauldron, and an old man greeted them.

"Ah the Malfoys," He said, "Welcome back." Suddenly his attention turned to Junko. "And who is this?" He approached Junko and took her hand.

"Our new maid, Tom. Junko, this is Tom. Tom, Junko." Lucius said, with an overly annoyed look on his face, at least in Narcissa's eyes.

"It's an honor, Miss Junko." Tom said as he kissed her hand. This made Lucius stand up straight, as if the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, which did not go unnoticed by Narcissa. Junko blushed, and pulled her hand back towards herself.

"As it is to meet you, Mr. Tom." She replied.

"Mister? What a peach she is. You must be very lucky to have found a girl like this."

"We'll see about that." Narcissa remarked.

"Well, I suppose you'd like to get your shopping done. I trust you know the way."

"Yes." Lucius said, as the five of them proceeded to make their way to the back of the pub. Junko waved to Tom.

"Goodbye Mr. Tom." She said, as she walked off.

"Goodbye, Miss Junko." Tom said as he watched her leave, taking care to notice her swaying hips as she walked away.

When Junko arrived to where the Malfoys and Dobby had gone, Lucius was tapping a brick on the wall. Once he did so, the whole wall began to open up. Astounded, Junko stepped back. She saw where it opened up to and she gazed upon Diagon Alley for the first time. It was full of old buildings, ones that Junko recognized from the books she read in Orochimaru's library. It was a busy place, with dozens of people in robes and cloaks roaming about from store to store. Junko was still taking it all in when she finally heard her name being called.

"Junko!" Lucius said, almost yelling at this point.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Junko asked, snapping out of her trance.

"Come." Lucius motioned for her to follow him. She did so, following the Malfoys into the thick of the crowd. They walked over to a front of a store, where it was less crowded. Lucius handed Junko a long piece of paper and some golden coins.

"I trust you can figure out where to get these things?"

Junko looked at the list. It had the usual things Junko expected, groceries and the like, but there were things she wasn't familiar with, like horklump juice or shrivelfigs. Junko lifted her head to ask Lucius what they were, but he was already gone, walking with his wife and child to other stores. Only Dobby was left.

"Mr. Dobby, what are shrivelfigs?"

"It is a kind of plant, Miss Junko. They are sold at the Apothecary shop over there." Dobby pointed to a little brown shop with the words 'Apothecary' written in golden letters on the sign above it.

"Have you gotten them before?"

"Oh yes, Miss Junko. Dobby has gone there many times for Master and Lady Malfoy."

Junko nodded. Then she took the list and ripped it in half. "Here," she said offering half the list to Dobby, "Can you do the half you know and I'll go get the other?"

Dobby looked at the list, but did not touch it. "Miss Junko, Dobby never learned how to read."

"Oh," Junko said as she took back the ripped piece of paper. "I see."

"Also, Dobby has other things he has to buy today. But Dobby will help you as much as he can. That Dobby can do."

"Thank you so much Mr. Dobby. I really appreciate that."

"You should head to Apothecary first. The line can get very long, so it's important to go there early." Dobby advised.

"Thank you, Mr. Dobby. I shall do that. I'll see you later then."

"Yes, by five P.M. We need to make it back in time to prepare dinner."

"Yes, Mr. Dobby. I'll see you at five." Junko said as she walked towards the Apothecary shop. Dobby watched her walk off, and then walked off in the other direction.

Junko was walking towards the grocer as the sun was highest in the sky. Although it was high in the sky, it did not provide much warmth, as Junko only had her wrist length sleeves to keep her warm on the cold January day. She had just gotten out of Apothecary's after a long wait and an almost longer list of items to order. Eel eyes, knotgrass, and other strange things Junko had never heard of before. Junko wondered what the Malfoys' could use these things for. She finally arrived at the line for the grocers. A short woman with shoulder-length curly red hair stood in front of her. Junko admired her hair. She had never seen anyone with hair that color before, like the sunset just before a warm day. As Junko admired the woman's hair, she didn't notice that a bottle of infusion of wormwood was slipping from her straw basket. The bottle fell, and hit the woman's leg before crashing onto the floor. The woman turned around to see what had hit her leg, just as Junko knelt down to pick up the bottle, which luckily had not broken, but merely chipped a bit. The woman knelt down to help Junko. Junko looked up to see her face, which was older than Junko's but not terribly so. Junko concluded she might have been close to Lady Malfoy's age. The woman had large, hazel eyes and fair skin. Junko noticed she had a small girl with her, who had the same hair color as her.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked in a sweet, motherly voice.

Junko responded, "I'm quite alright. However, it's really I who should be asking you that."

The woman chuckled, "Oh don't worry about me. It barely hit me. I'm glad it didn't break."

"I am too. Thank you very much. For your help."

"I did nothing." The woman responded as they both rose. "I'm Molly Weasley." She said as she outstretched her hand.

"Junko." Junko said as she shook Molly's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Junko."

"Your child is simply adorable."

"Oh, little Ginny? Thank you dear."

"How old is she?"

"Ginny, how old are you?"

Shyly, the girl named Ginny looked at her shoes.

"Come now, Ginny. How old?"

The girl looked up and held out four of her fingers. "Four."

"Very good, Ginny." Molly said as she patted Ginny's head.

"Oh, how precious. Is she your first child?"

Molly Weasley laughed. "Try seventh."

Junko's eyes widened. "Seventh?"

Molly nodded, "My husband took the boys today, so I could get some shopping done."

"They're all boys? You must have your hands full, you and your husband."

"Yes, very much so." Molly responded, "But it's worth every moment. Do you have any children?"

"Me? Oh no, not yet. My employer does have a child though, who I guess I will care for on some occasions."

"Oh, that explains the outfit."

Junko looked down at her dress. She never noticed how much like a maid she looked until this moment. With the frilled white apron and long black frock. All she was missing was the lacy, white headband.

Junko laughed a bit. "Yes, I suppose it does."

"Who do you work for?" Molly asked as they moved up in line.

"The Malfoy family."

A look of concern appeared on Molly's face, "The Malfoys? As in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You don't have to call me Ma'am dear. Just Molly will do."

"Yes … Molly." Junko said as she smiled.

"Do they treat you well?"

"Oh yes, very much so. They give me a place to stay, food, water, and an allowance. It's a very good job. I'm lucky to have it."

"I see." Molly said as she approached the counter, "Well, I'm glad you are happy there."

"Thank you, Molly."

Molly ordered her groceries, and paid the cashier. Once she had her groceries in hand, she turned around and extended her hand to Junko. 

"It was lovely to meet you Junko. Will you be here again?"

Junko shook her hand, "Yes, I believe so."

Molly smiled, "Wonderful. I hope to see you." Molly walked away. Junko walked her go, with a happy look on her face. She then turned to the grocer and ordered the Malfoys' groceries.

At five, Junko met with Dobby at the entrance to Diagon Alley. The Malfoys had yet to arrive. Dobby was holding an exorbitant number of bags in his hand, which seemed to swallow him alive. Junko ran to him quickly when she saw how he struggled with the bags, and grabbed a few out of his hands.

"My goodness, Mr. Dobby, you looked like you were drowning in all those bags."

"Thank you, Miss Junko," Dobby said, panting, "But it is quite all right. I'm used to holding many items at once."

"They should really not make you hold so much at once. How do you manage it?"

"I've gotten used to it. Please, do not worry about Dobby, Miss Junko. Dobby knows how to get along."

Just then, the Malfoys arrived. Draco was running in front of his parents, with a new toy wand in hand. Narcissa and Lucius were touting several bags in their hands. They dumped the bags on Junko once they arrived, who did her best to support them along with the other bags she was carrying. Lucius tapped a brick, and the wall opened again. The five walked through the wall, passed Tom, who nodded to Junko as she passed to the annoyance of Lucius, and back into the car. Then they began the thirty-minute flight home to Malfoy Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Junko was sweeping the front porch. She had to mop it before because there was what looked like bird droppings all over the porch. As she swept, a grey owl landed upon the porch. She looked up to see it. Oh no, she thought, she wasn't going to have to mop this porch again. She picked up the broom and began to wave the straw bristles at the owl.

"Shoo!" She said as the waved the broom at it. It flew away.

Junko smiled, satisfied she managed to save herself from having to mop again. She went back to sweeping.

"Hoot."

She turned around. The bird was on the porch again. She lifted the broom, ready to shoo it away, but a hand pushed down her broom. Narcissa had stepped in between her and the owl. She grabbed the broom from Junko's hand. She used the other hand to back-hand Junko across the face. Junko leaned against the house and grabbed her cheek where she had been hit.

"You stupid girl! Why are you trying to shoo away our messenger owl?"

"You hit me." Junko said, almost to herself.

"Yes, and I'll do it once more if you do something so stupid again. I swear, you are as dim as a broken lamp." Narcissa said as she waked over to the owl. Junko noticed just then that the bird had letters in its beak. Narcissa took the letters and looked at them. She flipped through them quickly, until she reached the last one, which she lingered on. As she did, the owl excreted upon the porch.

"Ah, Bellatrix finally wrote me." She said, "Junko, take the owl back to the aviary. And clean this up."

Narcissa walked into the house. Junko stood in place. She thought getting hit was behind her. She thought she had left that when she left Orochimaru's lair. Now here she was, with her cheek stinging for daring to shoo a bird off a porch. What had she gotten herself into?

Junko took the bird back to the aviary. It dug its talons into her and excreted upon her several times on the short, five-minute walk over to the aviary. Junko couldn't help but feel like it was doing this on purpose, even though she knew it was a ridiculous thought.

She approached the aviary. It was a large, glass dome with large, bushy trees and green grass inside. She entered, and it was surprisingly warm inside considering it was the middle of the winter. She finally got the ash-colored owl back to its aviary, which it shared with several other owls of varying colors, from brown to grey to white.

But she had owl excretion all over her arm. She had to clean it off before she went back into the house to grab the mop. She approached the pool, which was rectangular and surrounded by shrubbery and pots where she assumed flowers would be planted in the spring. She saw Dobby on the other side of the pool cleaning the it, using a net with a large handle, far bigger than Dobby himself. Junko waved to Dobby, and Dobby waved back as best he could while trying to hold the net. She knelt by the pool, and started to scoop water out with her cupped hand. She poured the water over her arm, and the excretion began to come off. She washed her arm until the excretion was all off. She looked up and saw Lucius standing by the pool behind Dobby. Dobby did not seem to notice him. Junko thought it was a little strange that Lucius was just standing behind Dobby in such a manner, but she did not think much of it. She was about to stand up to go clean up the porch when she heard a loud splash. She quickly turned to where Lucius and Dobby were. But Dobby was not there anymore. Junko saw splashing coming from the pool. She saw Dobby in the water, thrashing about, struggling to keep afloat. His head kept bobbing below the water, for longer and longer intervals. Lucius stood where he had been before, laughing.

Junko jumped into the pool. She swam as fast as she could to Dobby. She grabbed the elf, and lifted him above the water. Dobby coughed, spewing out water as he did so. Junko brought him to the edge of the pool and laid him down. As Junko climbed out of the pool, Dobby turned to his side, still coughing and gasping for air.

"Mr. Dobby, are you ok?" Junko asked as she leaned over him.

Dobby sat up, and coughed once more before responding, "Yes, Dobby is ok. Thank you for saving me Miss Junko. Dobby doesn't know how to swim."

Lucius, still chuckling, approached Junko and Dobby. Junko stood up, blocking Lucius' path to Dobby. Lucius clapped his hands, slowly, each clap creating a sinister atmosphere.

"Brava! What a show!" He said, "I thought I would have to pull my incompetent house-elf out of water myself, but never did I think I would see such a daring rescue. You have truly made things interesting Junko."

"How could you do something so cruel Lucius?" Junko asked venomously.

"That's Master Malfoy to you girl. You forget, Dobby and you are my servants. I can do with you two as I please." Lucius said as he stepped towards her. "Besides, he needed a bath." Junko stared and him, and he stared back. Then, he pushed her into the pool. She landed with a splash, and Lucius stepped back to avoid getting wet. He laughed again, as he saw Junko's face, on which annoyance was plain to see. Shivering, she climbed out of the pool. Dobby ran to Junko with towels, and handed one to her. Junko took it, thanking Dobby for his kindness, and wrapped herself in the towel.

Lucius watched the girl exit the pool. He couldn't help but notice her perked nipples peeking through her dress, which clung tightly to her body, revealing her thin, curvaceous body. He glanced at her up and down. He wanted her right then and there, but he couldn't do anything in front of his stupid house-elf. Then, he had an idea.

"Dobby, go back into the house. Junko will finish cleaning the pool."

"Oh, but I have to finish cleaning the porch." Junko interjected.

"Fine." Lucius said, looking at Junko with annoyance, "Dobby, you will finish cleaning the porch and Junko will clean the pool."

"Are you sure, Master Malfoy?" Dobby asked, "I'm almost finished."

Lucius turned to Dobby, his annoyance increasing, "Did I stutter?"

Dobby shook his head, "I'll be going sir." Dobby gave Junko his towel and scurried off. Junko gave Lucius a questioning look, but said nothing. She picked up the net, and used it to clean off the last of the leaves in the pool. She felt Lucius' eyes on her the entire time. When she finished, she entered the pool house to put the net away. She saw the hook on the wall on the far end of the room. She was just hanging the net up when she heard the door close. She didn't need to turn around to know Lucius had entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Undress." He ordered, as he unbuttoned his fly.

Junko took a deep breath. "You really can't control yourself, can you?"

"That's why you're here," Lucius said, "Now, take it off."

Junko pulled off her dress, to reveal her naked body. It was the first time Lucius had looked at her naked from behind before. He would have noticed her small, firm bottom first if it wasn't for her back. Her back was covered with scars, long and deep, as if she had been raked over spikes several times. Lucius had not expected her to have so many scars upon her back. He approached her and traced his hand on one of the longer scars, which spread from her shoulder down to the small of her back.

"What happened here?" He asked.

Junko winced at his touch, as it reminded her of how she got the scars in the first place. "When I misbehaved as he saw it, Orochimaru would punish me. He didn't want to ruin my face, so he went after my back. He would sometimes cut me with a kunai knife, but mostly he just whipped me."

Lucius looked at her with concern. He knew Lord Orochimaru could be cruel, but he never imagined just how cruel he could be. He wondered what kind of horrors this girl had experienced. Lucius buttoned his fly back up.

"Put on your dress and come with me." He said.

"Sir?" Junko asked as she turned to him.

"Do as I say." Lucius said, as he handed her the dress, which was still wet from before. Junko took the dress, and rung it out before putting it back on. She followed Lucius out of the pool house and back into the manor. He took her down a flight of stairs she had never been before. It was dark on the stairs, with only a few candles to illuminate the way. Junko became nervous, worried about what Lucius had in store. When they finally reached the bottom, she saw them. The familiar bars of jail cells. About a dozen of them. Junko froze. She would not be placed in a cell. Not again. She started to run up the stairs, but Lucius grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

Junko pulled her arm away, "I'm not going into a cell! Never!"

She tried to run away again, but Lucius grabbed her. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to put you in a cell Junko."

"How can I be sure?"

"You already give me what I want, why would I want to lock you away? Just follow me."

Lucius pulled her to the far end of the hallway, past the cells to a door. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it, and offered for Junko to walk in first. But she refused, fearing being locked in the room by herself. Lucius, realizing she would not go in before him, walked in. Junko followed him.

The room was unlike anything Junko had ever seen. Lined on the wall were selves with small, strangely shaped bottles on them, each filled with a liquid of varying colors, from green to blue to red to purple. On the other side of the room was what looked like a workbench, with various empty bottles on top of it. Lucius approached the selves and searched through the bottles until he found what he was looking for. A bottle full of a light pink substance, which looked like hand cream to Junko. Lucius turned around and handed the bottle to Junko.

"Put this on your back. It should get rid of your scars within twenty-four hours."

"Get rid of them? That's impossible." Junko said in disbelief.

Lucius looked at Junko, like a parent looking at their child who just told him it rained because the clouds were sad. It was time for him to explain everything to her.

"Let's go upstairs Junko. I need to show you something."

Junko and Lucius made their way back past the cells, which still made Junko nervous, and up the stairs. He escorted Junko to the sitting room.

"Are we going to make love again?" Junko asked, remembering that the first time she had been there is when they engaged in intercourse for the first time.

"No," Lucius said, "Well not yet anyway. It's time you learned about what a wizard is."

Lucius picked up his walking stick, and pulled on the snake-shaped handle. To Junko's surprise, a smaller stick with a pointed tip came out of it. Lucius held it up, so that Junko could see it more clearly.

"Do you know what this is Junko?"

Junko shook her head.

"This is called a wand. It's a device that allows me to perform magic."

"Is that like jutsu?" She asked.

"Somewhat, but we do not use chakra. And we have different abilities than ninjas do. Let me demonstrate."

Lucius pointed his wand at an intricately decorated vase upon a dark wood table and said,

"Carpe Retractum."

The vase lifted off the table and flung itself at Lucius. Lucius grabbed it with his free hand. Junko stepped back in shock, mouth agape. She tried to say something, but was left speechless. Lucius smiled. He turned off the light in the room then whispered,

"Lumos"

A beam of blue light emerged from his wand. Amazed, Junko walked towards it slowly. As she did, Lucius set down the vase on another table. Junko gazed upon the wand with fascination, as the blue light illuminated her face. She lifted her hand and slowly reached out to it. Lucius smacked her hand.

"Don't touch."

Junko retracted her arm, and Lucius turned the lights back on.

"Nox" He said, and the light on his wand disappeared. "Now do you understand Junko?"

Junko slowly nodded.

"Good. Now, go put away that potion. I don't want Narcissa to see you with it."

Junko nodded, and rushed out of the room. She immediately ran up the stairs and into one of the bathrooms. Could it really be true? Could this substance get rid of her scars? As soon as she entered the bathroom, she undressed. She put her dress to the side to avoid it getting dirty. She moved her long hair from off her back, and onto her chest. She poured the contents of the bottle onto her hand, which had a thick, creamy consistency. She rubbed the lotion on her back, making sure to get every inch of it covered. She turned her back to the mirror and turned her head to get a look at it. The lotion seeped into her back, and her skin went from white back to its natural pink. Suddenly, Junko noticed that the scars began to fade. They got fainter and smaller until there was nothing there but clear, smooth skin. Junko felt her back to make sure it was true, that her scars had really vanished. Where once there were bumps and indentations from the scars of her torment, now was nothing by silky skin. A smile broke on Junko's face. She never had to see those scars again, those reminders of what she went through. Perhaps it was possible. Perhaps she could break free from her past and forget what had happened when she was with Orochimaru. All she would have to do was sleep with Lucius and avoid Narcissa's blows. She could do that, if it meant being free from Orochimaru. She put her dress back on, and made her way back downstairs, where she continued her chores for the day, with a smile upon her face and a new lease on life.


	6. Chapter 6

TW: Self-harm

Junko walked the streets of Diagon Alley, approaching the fruit vendor. It had been a week since she joined the Malfoy household. She was working hard, both during the day and at night. She was tired, but happy she wasn't being beaten harshly. Only a few slaps here and there, and at least those happened when she messed up in Narcissa's or Lucius' eyes. It was never random. The child, Draco, was a terror but at least he was too little to inflict any real harm on her, luckily, although Dobby was not so fortunate. Junko protected him as best she could, but she was not always around when Draco's moods would strike.

She arrived at the vendor. When she joined the que, she recognized the short, red hair in front of her. She tapped the woman's shoulder, and a familiar face greeted her as the woman turned around.

"Junko!" The woman said.

"Hello, Molly." Junko responded.

"How are you dear?"

"Very good, and yourself?"

Molly smiled, "Getting along. The children are a handful, but they're precious, each and every one."

"That's good to hear. Where's little Ginny?"

"At Nursery. I have to pick her and Ronnie up at two."

"Nursery?"

"Yes. Do they not have that where you're from?"

"Yes they do, but I thought they were for plants, no?"

Molly laughed, "Oh no, dear, not like that. It's school for young children. Ronnie is in the year above called Reception."

"Oh, I see." Junko said, "I didn't go to school until I was Ronald's age."

"Really? I guess they let you stay home an extra year. That's nice. It was so hard sending Bill off that first day. It was the first time I've ever had one of my babies away from me for so long."

"That sounds like it must have been difficult."

"Sending my babies off to Hogwarts was even more stressful. But enough about me, tell me about work."

"Oh," Junko said, trying to find the right words that would not be a lie but would not worry Molly, "It's very good. The Malfoys are working me hard, but its good work."

"Is the pay good?"

Junko paused. She actually hadn't been paid yet. It was about time too. If she didn't get paid by the next day she would ask Lucius about it.

"I'm sorry, that was a rude question to ask. Your finances are none of my business."

Junko snapped back to reality, "Oh no, it's fine, really I don't mind." But she spoke no further on the matter.

As they waited, Junko and Molly chatted. About the weather, about Molly's children, about life in general. It was when they reached the end of the line that Molly's husband came up.

"He works at the Ministry of Magic. He works in Muggle protection, that way our kind don't abuse yours. It's very easy for wizard-kind to abuse Muggles, sadly. But we do our best to keep that from happening, well some of us anyway."

"That's a wonderful thing, Molly" Junko said as she smiled politely.

Molly picked up her groceries. "Well, I guess I better be going. I'll see you soon, Junko?"

"Yes, I hope so."

Molly waved to Junko as she walked away. Junko waved back, smiling. She thought about how fortunate she was. She had one friend, something she hadn't had in a long time, and now she was making another one. Life may not have been perfect, but at least it was getting better.

"Junko!" Narcissa yelled, "Get down here!"

Junko scrambled down the stairs, "Yes Ma'am?"

"Why haven't you started cleaning the library yet?"

"I'm very sorry Ma'am. Mr. Dobby and I thought we could start upstairs before moving on to the library."

"Well you and Dobby move yourselves over to the library at once. I want it cleaned before dinner. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll go get Mr. Dobby now."

While she didn't want to be yelled at, Junko was actually glad to get Mrs. Malfoy's request. She had wanted to go into the library ever since she got there, but there was never a reason for her to go in it apart from wanting to read. She didn't dare enter it without permission from the Malfoys first, for fear of retribution. But now she had permission, and she planned to use it as liberally as she possibly could. She ran back up the stairs and found Dobby in a bathroom, scrubbing the sink.

"Mr. Dobby, Mrs. Malfoy wants us to start on the library."

"Oh yes, I'll be right there." Dobby said, as he set down the rag he was using. He put it in the cupboard underneath the sink. He walked out of the bathroom just as Junko was making her way down the stairs.

"Miss Junko, where are you going?" Dobby asked, as he cocked his head to one side.

"Downstairs, to the library." She answered, "Aren't you coming along?"

"We don't need to go downstairs to get to the library. There's an entrance right here."

Dobby walked to the right, and Junko followed. Dobby approached a door and opened it. Junko stepped inside and her jaw dropped open. For inside the room were dozens, no hundreds of books. All lined up on huge shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling made of beautifully carved mahogany. Junko's eyes lit up as she gazed over the steel balcony. She couldn't believe how many books could be in one place, how much knowledge could be obtained. Dobby tapped on her leg, but she didn't notice. She was too astounded.

"Miss Junko?"

Junko heard his call, and looked down at Dobby. "Yes, Mr. Dobby?"

"Would you like to start up here first or downstairs?"

"Oh, let's start upstairs" Junko said, only half paying attention. Her eyes were fixed on the books yet again She and Dobby got to work, but Junko worked more slowly than usual, looking up every now and then to check out a book she was near.

Lucius sat on the bed, waiting for his wife to return. His silk night suit crinkled on the silken bed sheets. Narcissa entered the room, in her black silk nightgown which reached down to her ankles. As she laid on the bed, Lucius turned to her as he stroked her face.

"Darling." Narcissa said, as she turned her face towards him.

"My love." Lucius said as he leaned in to kiss her. Narcissa leaned in and kissed him. Narcissa began to pull away, but Lucius pulled her back, trying to get her to kiss him longer. She kissed him again. He went to unbutton her gown, but she stopped him.

"Not tonight, love. I'm tired." Narcissa said, as she turned on her other side. She reached for the lamp and turned it off.

"Yes, dear." Lucius said, trying to hide his frustration. He turned off his lamp, letting darkness fill the room.

Lucius checked his clock. 1 AM. Junko must be waiting for him. He got up, and picked up his cane. He walked out of the room as quietly as possible, gently shutting the door behind him as to not wake Narcissa up. Lucius pulled out his wand from his cane.

"Lumos" He said, and a small, blue light emitted from his wand.

He walked down the curved stairs to meet Junko in the hallway, the light from his wand illuminating the way. He looked around the hallway, but Junko was nowhere to be found. Lucius wondered if she forgot, until he saw the light coming from the library.

"Nox." He said, and the light from his wand disappeared. He slowly opened the door, and peered inside. He saw Junko at a desk with a book with only one lamp giving her light to read by. Lucius lifted his cane, put it underneath his arm, and walked quietly behind her. He gazed over her shoulder. He saw several equations on the page. Advanced ones. Lucius took his cane out from underneath his arm and placed it upon the page Junko was reading. She looked up as she turned around, looking Lucius in the eye. He lifted his cane and picked up the book, examining it.

"Physics?" Lucius said, looking at Junko curiously. "You can understand this?"

"I do my best," Junko said.

"Well you can barely clean or cook well, so I doubt you can understand theoretical physics. Try a picture book next time." Lucius placed the book on the table. 

"Come," Lucius said as he unsheathed his wand from his cane and pointed it at Junko, "Let's have some fun."

Junko took a step back, but hit the desk behind her. Before she could run, Lucius spoke the words, "Obscuro."

Suddenly, a silken blindfold, the same color as her nightgown, appeared in front of Junko's eyes. Junko tried to pull it off, but Lucius stopped her. He turned her around and grabbed her wrists with one hand and removed the ribbon that tied his robe together with the other. He used the ribbon to tie Junko's wrists together.

"Lucius, I don't like this." Junko said anxiously.

"Quiet, girl. Silencio." He said as he pointed his wand at her mouth.

Junko tried to speak, but couldn't. Lucius laid Junko upon the desk and spread her legs open. He leaned over her, pressing his chest against hers. He kissed her neck passionately, licking and sucking upon it. Playing her part, Junko arched her back, pushing her chest harder onto Lucius'. As he kissed her, Lucius glided his hand down her stomach, towards the space between her legs. He began to stroke her down there, playing vigorously with her soft, little button. Junko moaned softly, which was the most she could muster after the effects of the spell cast upon her, trying to satisfy Lucius as best she could.

Lucius then sucked upon his fingers and stuck one up her. He played inside of her, moving his finger back and forth, touching the walls of her inner sanctum. Junko twitched from inside, and an involuntary moan escaped her lips. She hated herself for that, for the pleasure she was feeling. Just like when she was with Orochimaru.

Her reaction made Lucius smile, and he stuck another finger inside of her. Junko moaned yet again, her pleasure increasing, much to her dismay. He shoved his fingers deeper inside of her, spreading them apart to push against her inner walls. The feelings of pleasure and shame were too great. Tears started to stream from Junko's face. Junko heard Lucius' laugh. She felt his tongue on her cheek, as he licked up her tears. She felt him climb on top of her, pressing his waist into hers. He pulled up her nightgown, letting it scrunch up by her neck, exposing her breasts. Lucius set his warm hands upon them, massaging them gently. He then began to stroke her perked nipples with his thumb, moving slowly at first them increasing his speed with every stroke. Junko twisted and moaned, half pretending and half reacting to the pleasurable sensation she was experiencing.

Then, Lucius removed his hands from her breasts. Junko felt something warm and soft yet firm push against the opening between her legs. It was a sensation she was all too familiar with, but this time it was different. She couldn't see what was going on. She could pretend like he wasn't there, like the sensation wasn't from her being his whore, or anyone's whore. She could just focus on the sensation and nothing else. Perhaps it was all a façade, but it was the only way Junko could cope with what she was experiencing, so she fell into her fantasy.

She felt it push deeper into her, until she felt Lucius' hips touch her where her thighs met her torso. He was inside of her. As deep as he could be. He collapsed on top of her, as he wildly thrust himself inside of her, moaning loudly with each hard thrust. He pressed himself upon her, pushing his chest onto her breasts as he continued to push himself deeper inside of her. He began to kiss her neck again and again, continuing to suck and lick it as he had done before.

Lucius' Silencio spell was beginning to wear off, and Junko's moans began to turn into words. Panting, she said,

"Oh…Oh…."

"Yes, yes!" Lucius said with a breathy voice, "Say my name, Junko! Say it!"

"Lucius! Oh Lucius!" She cried. Saying his name broke the illusion for a moment, but she quickly slipped back into it.

"Shush darling, we don't want to be heard." Lucius whispered into her ear.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir." Junko said, containing herself.

"It's alright, you cute little thing. I'm certain you're not used to love making quite like this, now are you?"

"No sir. Oh!" Junko said as he thrust himself deeper into her, rubbing himself against her inner walls, making Junko exclaim with delight. She was fully back in her fantasy, of pleasure without consequence.

Lucius propped himself up, still fucking her, to gaze at her face. She was smiling, clearly enjoying the feeling he was giving her. He wanted to see her eyes, her wanted her to gaze up upon him like Narcissa used to. He ripped the blindfold off and they stared at each other.

Junko saw Lucius on top of her. She saw his grey eyes fixed on her, glaring at her greedily. Junko suddenly came back to reality. She couldn't hide behind the blindfold anymore. Even if she pretended not to, she was still a whore, Lucius' whore, Orochimaru's whore, anyone's whore. Shame welled up in her heart again, as did the tears in her eyes.

Lucius looked down at the girl's face. She was crying. They must have been tears of joy. Orochimaru must not have been able to satisfy her like he could. After all, he was rather well-endowed. The thought of how much pleasure she was receiving from him brought him closer to climax. He grunted as he thrust himself into her faster and faster, the pleasure increasing until he could take it no longer. He came inside of her, letting the sticky, white substance fill her up.

Lucius collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. Junko looked up at the ceiling, the tears streaming down her face. Lucius kissed her neck, slowly moving his way up to Junko's cheek. He tasted the salty tears on her cheek as he kissed it. He licked it, which wiped away the tears from her face. He then kissed her lips. Junko did not kiss back this time. Lucius looked at her and smiled.

They were done, finally. Lucius had untied her and had gone up to bed. Junko decided to stay downstairs. She thought about what a slut she was. How dirty she had become. She thought once she had escaped Orochimaru, she would never have to have sex again. That she could at least pretend to be pure. But now here she was, being the mistress of a man with no compassion or empathy. How would she ever explain this to her family, that is, if she ever saw them again.

Junko entered the kitchen. The marble felt cold upon her feet. She turned on the light. The kitchen seemed lonely without Mr. Dobby there. Mr. Dobby. God, what would he think of her if he ever found out. He would hate her. Breaking up a family. She was a monster. She opened the draw and took out a large steak knife. She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew is that the next thing she remembered was that she had blood dripping from her arm. She watched it bleed and drip onto the floor. She had cuts going all the way up to her elbow. She started to cry. She thought her pain would be over once she left Orochimaru's grasp. She thought she could live a happy life, free of being someone's whore. She fell to her knees, and cried bitterly, not caring who heard her. Her cries were not heard by the slumbering family, as she was left alone, to suffer and to bleed.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius was sitting in his study when Junko approached him, drinking a fine brandy in his wide-rimmed glass, which he was in the middle of drinking when Junko entered. She stood in front of him, waiting for him to notice her. When he finished his sip, he looked up and saw her waiting there for him.

"Can I help you Junko?" He asked.

"Well, sir, before you employed me you promised me an allowance."

"Is food and board not enough for you?"

"You promised me it in addition to food and board sir."

Lucius grimaced. He placed his brandy down upon the table beside him and stood up. He slowly walked around Junko, his cane clicking on the wooden floor as he walked.

"Junko, Junko, I hope you're not forgetting how much I sacrificed to take you in my household."

"No sir, but also remember I provide much more than cleaning for you. And I know information that you would not want certain people finding out."

Lucius stopped walking. He was directly behind Junko now. He lifted his cane off the ground and slammed it on Junko's leg. Junko grabbed her leg in pain, lifting it off the ground so that she could hold it more easily. Lucius spun her around, causing Junko to almost lose her balance. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him.

"You wouldn't dare."

Junko stared in his grey eyes intensely, not blinking. "Try me."

Lucius sneered, "If you do, I'll kill you. Or worse, I'll send you back to Orochimaru."

"But by then your life will be ruined. Your wife will know about us, and maybe about how you risked her life and the life of your son to take me home if I feel like telling her about that. How she would ever forgive you is beyond me."

Lucius took a step back, appalled by Junko's conniving nature. Reluctantly, he took out some coins and handed them to Junko.

"There, your allowance, as per request."

Junko counted the coins in her hand. Five sickles. This didn't seem like enough to Junko, but she didn't know enough about the currency to protest it. Lucius pushed past her, and sat back in his chair.

"Don't you have work to do Junko?" He said as he picked his brandy back up.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Junko said as she exited the room. She closed the door gently behind her. She looked at the money in her hand again. It wasn't much, but it was something. Something she could save up to buy her way out of the Malfoys' grasp and find her own life. She shoved the sickles into her apron pocket and went off to continue her work.

Dobby was working in the sitting room, just finishing up sweeping. As he swept, he accidently backed into a table holding an intricately designed vase. The table wobbled. Dobby grabbed it, trying to balance it and the vase on top. He managed to steady the table, but the vase fell over the side and crashed onto the floor, breaking into dozens of pieces as it did so. Suddenly, Junko came running in.

"Mr. Dobby are you ok?"

"Yes, Miss Junko. For now."

Junko looked down and saw the broken vase upon the floor. Before Junko could come up with a plan, Narcissa and Lucius were already in the room. They pushed Junko out of the way to see what had happened. They saw the broken pieces on the floor. The shock on their faces melted into anger.

"Who is responsible for this?" Narcissa shrieked.

Dobby started, "Lady Malfoy…"

"I did." Junko interjected.

All turned to look at her. Fear emerged on Dobby's face as he realized what Junko had done. Narcissa took several deliberate steps towards Junko, then slapped her in the face. Junko grabbed her cheek where she had been hit. Narcissa grabbed Junko by the hair, and slammed her to the ground, hitting her forehead on the floor. Junko tried to stand, but Narcissa stepped on her back, pinning her down. Lucius stepped up to his wife and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Here dear, let me. I'll punish her properly."

Narcissa turned her head to look at her husband. She stepped off Junko. Dobby rushed to help Junko up off the floor. Narcissa took out her wand, and said.

"Vase Reparo."

And with a flick of her wrist, the shards of the broken vase lifted into the air, and came together again, resettling on the table as if it was never broken in the first place. Junko stared at the vase as she stood up, anger slowly rising in her. If they could fix it so easily, why was such a violent reaction necessary? She didn't have long to think of it, as Lucius grabbed her arm, pulling up part of her sleeve, thin red lines on her arm. It was Narcissa who noticed them first.

"What are those?" She said, as she stopped her husband to examine Junko's arm. Junko tried to pull her arm away, but Lucius held her tightly, preventing her from moving. Narcissa pulled up her sleeve further to get a better look at her arm. They saw the red scars on her arm, which made neat little rows horizontally on her arm. Lucius made a noise of disgust, and pulled Junko out of the room, not wanting his wife to witness any more. He dragged her over to the study, where he promptly struck her across the face.

"What do you think you're doing girl? When did you do this?"

"Mr. Malfoy, please let me explain"

"When?"

"I fell on some knives in the kitchen a few days ago."

"You fell on them perfectly horizontally?"

"Yes." Junko said, even though she knew how ridiculous it sounded.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "You stupid girl. You have a perfectly good life and here you are doing this. What if Draco had seen this? What were we to tell him?"

Lucius took out his wand, letting the rest of his cane fall to the floor. He pointed it at her wounds and said,

"Episkey."

With that, her red scars began to heal, until her skin was smooth and pink again. Lucius pulled her close, practically spitting in her face as he said,

"I better not see this again."

He shoved her arm down as he began to exit the room. When he was in the threshold of the door, he said,

"I'll return to give you your punishment later this evening."

Junko watched as he slammed the door behind him. She picked up the remainder of his cane and put it on a desk, figuring Lucius would eventually come back to retrieve it. She sat in a chair looking at her arm. She hated Lucius. He couldn't even let her have control over her own body when he wasn't fucking her. He was becoming just as bad as Orochimaru. She wiped the bitter tears that were streaming from her eyes and took a deep breath. She would bottle up these feelings, just like she had the rest. Just then, Dobby peaked his head in.

"Miss Junko?"

Junko turned around to see him in the doorway, quickly wiping the residue of tears off her cheek. "Oh, hello Mr. Dobby."

"Are you ok, Miss Junko? Why were Master and Lady Malfoy looking at your arm?"

Junko quickly pulled her sleeves back up, "Oh no reason Mr. Dobby. They were just curious I guess."

Dobby looked at her with concern, not believing her story, but too timid to confront her about it. "Ok, Miss Junko, as long as you are alright."

Junko stood up, "Yes I'm well Mr. Dobby."

"Ok." Dobby nodded. "Miss Junko, I want to thank you. For taking the blame. You didn't have to do that."

"It was my pleasure Mr. Dobby. I'd do it a thousand times over. Come, let's finish cleaning up the sitting room."

Junko exited the room along with Dobby, and the two went off to finish their chores.

Junko was making her way up the stairs to the attic when Lucius stopped her, stepping in front of her to block her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Junko looked at him with confusion, "To bed, sir."

"No you're not. You still need to face your punishment for breaking the vase."

"Oh yes," Junko said as she lowered her head, "I almost forgot about that."

"Come." Lucius said offering his hand to her. Junko took it, and the two walked downstairs. To Junko's surprise, Lucius took her to the basement, and into the kitchen. He took her to a counter.

"Bend over," He demanded.

Junko obeyed, holding onto the edge of the counter for support, her private area peeking out from underneath her short nightgown. Lucius opened the drawer and produced a large, wooden spoon from it. He walked over to where Junko's rear was. He lifted the spoon high into the air and spanked Junko with it. It made a loud sound, like someone clapping their hands to create an echo upon a mountain. Junko winced at the pain it caused but made no sound, in defiance of her new master. But it created a red spot on her bottom, which made Lucius smile. He proceeded to hit her several times with it, creating more and more red lines on Junko's buttocks. He got more and more aroused with each hit, until his erection was peeking out of his silken night suit pants. He could bare it no longer. He pulled down his pants, pulled up her skirt, and shoved himself into Junko. He fucked her hard and fast, making loud moaning sounds as he thrust deeper into her. Junko moaned as well, even though deep down she was burning with hatred. First he humiliated her by spanking her, and now had the nerve to just plunge into her without warning. She felt like a whore, the whore she thought she was. Lucius came quickly this time, luckily for Junko. He stayed inside her for a while after he did so though, just enjoying the sensation of her wet inner tunnel squeezing against his cock. Finally, he pulled out of her, letting his cum drip to the floor. He covered himself back up and said,

"Clean this up."

Then he went upstairs, leaving Junko alone. She leaned against the counter, panting for a while, letting her hate fester within her. She knew this is what she signed up for and yet, she still couldn't stand it. She wished she had found a way out that would have prevented her from having to be a whore for the rest of her days. But what was the use of pity? She was here, and she had to deal with it as best she could. She quickly cleaned up after Lucius and made her way up to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, despite Dobby's snoring.

Junko was in an all-black room, in which she was standing in the middle of. She realized she was naked. In front of her was a man, with bone white skin and long, black hair. Orochimaru. He was wearing a short, purple robe, which did little to cover the erection he clearly had. He walked towards her, slowly. Junko tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. Orochimaru laughed at her struggle as he pushed himself against her, his hard cock pressing against her flat stomach. He kissed her neck and grabbed her hair. Junko screamed, begging for someone to help her, but no one came. Then she felt him long tongue move down her body and play with her clit. She tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but she felt another person grab her from behind. She turned her head to see it was Lucius, who was in a short robe of green, with an erection pressing up against her as well. Lucius kissed the other side of her neck as he felt her back with his hands. He squeezed her buttock before moving down to her wet opening. He stuck his fingers inside of her, giving her that feeling of pleasure she dreaded so much. The two men fondled her for quite some time, until Lucius moved out from behind her, and Orochimaru pushed her onto her back. Lucius grabbed her arms, keeping her from getting up as Orochimaru took off his robe, revealing his large erection. He began to mount her, putting his hips in between Junko's thighs. Junko screamed.

"Miss Junko! Miss Junko! Wake up!"

Junko awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up, wiping away the moisture from her brow.

"You were yelling in your sleep Miss Junko." Dobby said. He was sitting by her side, on his knees. "I was trying to wake you up, before Lady and Master Malfoy heard you."

"Oh, I see. Thank you for waking me Mr. Dobby." Junko said as she placed her hand on Dobby's.

Dobby blushed, "You're welcome Miss Junko. Were you having a bad dream?"

"Yes," Junko nodded, "It was a terrible dream. I'm very glad you woke me up from it."

"What was it about?" Dobby asked innocently.

Junko looked at him, unsure of what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth. Then he would know what a whore she was. She didn't want to lose one of her only two friends in the world. She couldn't bear to lose him.

"Oh, you don't have to Miss Junko, it's quite all right." Dobby added quickly.

Junko realized tears were welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "Oh, it's just… it was a very personal dream Mr. Dobby. One I'd much prefer to keep to myself.

"That's quite all right, Miss Junko. I understand."

"I'm sorry to have woken you up."

Dobby shook his head, "It's not a problem. It's about time to get up anyway."

Just then, Junko noticed the dim light peeking out of the window. Yes, it was sunrise. Just when they needed to rise to prepare breakfast. The two rose from their spots, made their beds and headed downstairs, where they got ready for the day.

It was shopping day at Diagon Alley. Junko had her usual list of things to buy. She was headed down to the fruit stand when she ran into Molly with a red-haired man and seven red-headed children, from teenagers to four-years-old. Molly stopped when she saw Junko.

"Junko!" Molly exclaimed as she embraced her. "How are you?"

Junko hugged her back, "I'm well, and yourself?"

"Busy dragging these little ones around. It's a holiday from school so, we have to do the shopping with them. Oh, Junko, this is my husband, Arthur."

Arthur extended his hand to Junko, who shook it.

"Very nice to meet you Junko." He said.

"Very nice to meet you two Arthur." Junko responded.

"Junko these are my children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and you know Ginny already." Each child waved as they were being introduced, to clarify which one was which.

"Oh, hello." Junko said.

"Hi!" They all said together.

"Oh my, they're all very sprightly, aren't they?" Junko said playfully.

Arthur and Molly laughed.

"Yes, those are our children." Arthur said.

"Oh Junko, before we go, we'd like to ask you something. Would you like to have dinner at our house this Saturday?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Junko said, "But the Malfoys are having a dinner party that night and I need to be there to help entertain."

"I see," Molly said, "Well come Sunday then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course Junko." Molly said.

"We would love to have you." Arthur added.

"Ok, I'll come Sunday. Although I can't drive."

"I'll pick you up." Arthur said.

"Oh no, I'll find a way there."

"No I insist. The Malfoy Manor is only thirty minutes away from our house via car. Well flying car anyway."

"Thank you, thank you very much Arthur."

"Well, we better be off. We have shopping to do." Molly said, "We'll pick you up at around seven then?"

"Yes, seven sounds good." Junko replied.

"Great, see you then. Come on, children, let's go." With that, the Weasley's made their way through the crowd. Junko watched them go, smiling as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a busy day, even before the party began. It was a day of cleaning and cooking for Junko and Dobby, making sure everything was spotless and delicious before the guests arrived. At four pm, they finally arrived. Junko met them at the door to take their coats. A woman with wild, curly hair dressed in all black met her. She flung her cloak at Junko, who just managed to catch it. A man with straight, dark hair followed her and threw his coat on top of the woman's cloak, as Junko buckled under the weight of the heavy outwear. Junko put away the coats, before entering the main hall. She saw Narcissa approach the woman with open arms.

"Bella." She exclaimed as she embraced the woman.

"Cissy, how are you?" Bella asked.

As they talked, Lucius shook the man's hand. "Rodolphus, good to see you again."

Rodolphus responded, "Good to see you too, Lucius."

Narcissa turned to the stairs "Draco, Aunt Bellatrix is here!"

Almost as soon as she said it, Draco appeared on the steps. He ran up to the crazy haired woman and hugged her tightly. "Auntie Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix picked him up and held him close to her. "My darling Draco, how are you dearie?"

"I'm good Auntie Bellatrix. Look at this picture I drew for you!" Draco said as he produced a picture from his pocket. Bellatrix took it and unfolded it. She held it so that she could see it properly.

"See it's us when we made fun of Dobby. We're laughing at him and his big ears."

"It's lovely Draco. You did such a good job." Bellatrix said as she snuggled Draco.

Junko was too horrified by Draco's drawing to notice that the man with straight, black hair had entered. He had a stern expression on his face, which did little to make his homely face any more attractive. Lucius approached the man, and shook his hand.

"Severus, I'm glad you could make it."

"Yes, Dumbledore allowed me to take the weekend surprisingly."

"It's simply awful that you have to listen to that Muggle-loving cretin. I hope he's gone by the time Draco enters the school."

"Yes, I agree." Narcissa said, "Maybe if we're lucky, you'll be headmaster, Severus."

"We shall see Narcissa." Severus said.

"Has our new maid not taken your coat?" Lucius asked, noticing he was still wearing it.

"No, not yet."

"Junko, you stupid, lazy girl," Chided Lucius, "Go take Severus' coat at once."

"Yes, sir" Junko said as she scurried to take Severus' coat. She rushed into the foyer to go hang it up.

"Is this the girl you were telling me about?" Bellatrix asked Narcissa.

"Yes, Junko is her name."

"She's almost as dumb as your house elf."

"Almost? Bella, you are too kind."

Both women laughed. Junko returned to the entrance hall.

"Junko, go get us wine." Narcissa ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Junko said as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Dobby was there, making a salad, the final part of the meal that needed to be prepared. Junko grabbed the glasses and wine, careful to hold it in a way where she would not break them. Dobby, with the finished salad, followed her up the steps. Junko headed back to the entrance hall, where the Malfoys and their guests were conversing. As they talked, Junko handed them glasses and poured them wine.

"A mud blood girl?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied, "Well, actually, she's from Lord Orochimaru's dimension, but she's not a ninja."

"I see. Where did you find her?" Severus asked.

"In the Sound Village. She was simply a peasant girl there. No family, nothing. I took pity on her and asked her if she needed a job, which, as you can see, she accepted. I figured Lord Orochimaru wouldn't mind if I took her. She'd hardly be missed."

"I doubt she'd be missed here much either." Bellatrix said to Narcissa, and the two women chuckled.

"She is such a buffoon that girl is," Narcissa remarked, "The other day, she tried to shoo away our messenger owl."

"That's mud bloods for you." Bellatrix said as she took a sip of her wine. She made a face, and looked at the glass. "My, my, mud bloods even make wine taste bad."

Narcissa looked astonished, "Junko hand me that bottle."

Junko obeyed, and Narcissa took a look at it. She rolled her eyes.

"You stupid girl, you got a bottle from this year. How you even remember to breathe is beyond me." Narcissa shoved the bottle back into Junko's hands. "Go get something from 1955 or earlier this time. And do collect the rest of the glasses. I don't want you poisoning my guests with this young wine."

"Yes Ma'am." Junko said, and she quickly collected the glasses from each guest. She scurried to the kitchen. As she left, Dobby arrived.

"Master and Lady Malfoy, dinner is ready whenever you are."

"Shall we eat?" Lucius asked his wife.

"Yes, let's darling." Narcissa replied.

The Malfoys and their guests headed to the dining room.

The meal was going splendidly. A five-course meal, in which the Malfoys and their guests were on their third. A delicious roast beef served with potatoes and asparagus. Junko served them as they conversed amongst themselves.

"That sorbet was simply delightful, Lucius, Narcissa. That new girl of yours must be quite the chef." Rodolphus said.

"Oh, quite the opposite." Lucius remarked.

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Narcissa added, "The first night she was here, she made this soup for us. I thought something had died in it. And the look on dear Lucius' face when he tried it, it was priceless, simply priceless. I wish I had taken a photograph of it."

"Yes," Lucius said, with a twinge of annoyance, "So our house-elf does all the cooking."

"I see," Rodolphus said. "At least she's nice to look at."

Silence fell over the table. Narcissa stiffened up. Junko blushed. Bellatrix cleared her throat deliberately as she glared at Rodolphus. Rodolphus looked at her, clearly not understanding the error of his ways. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She would have to explain to him what he did wrong later. Snape broke the uncomfortable silence,

"This wine is delectable, Narcissa."

"Thank you, Severus. The maid finally decided to pick out a decent bottle this time." Narcissa said as she glared at Junko.

Junko pretended not to notice Narcissa's icy stare, but she couldn't help giving her a sideways glance as she placed the last piece of roast beef on Draco's plate. She stood by the side of the table when she was done and asked,

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No Junko, that will be all." Lucius said.

Junko bowed slightly, and walked out of the room. She saw Dobby by the door, with his large ear against it.

"Mr. Dobby, what are you doing?"

"Oh Miss Junko, come here."

Junko obeyed and knelt besides Dobby.

"Dobby likes to listen in on what they have to say. You learn a lot by listening to their conversations. Also, you can hear them better when they call for you."

Curious, Junko pressed her ear to the door to listen in. She could hear the conversation going on surprisingly well. She could even make out who was saying what.

"Enough about the maid," Bellatrix said, "Let's talk about the most important thing: Lord Voldemort."

"Bellatrix," Lucius said, "What's the point? He's dead."

"Dead now, yes. But mark my words, he'll be back."

"Bellatrix, we all want him to come back as much as you do," Narcissa said, "But it's impossible to bring someone back from the dead."

"Who's Lord Voldemort?" Junko asked Dobby.

"Ssh ssh you mustn't say his name, Miss Junko."

"Why not?"

"If you say his name, he'll come back. And he was a bad man, Miss Junko. A very bad man."

"But who was he?"

"He's Master Malfoy's old master. The Malfoy family worked for him. He was killed by the infant, Harry Potter, about five years ago."

"Killed by an infant? How is that possible?"

"He used a killing curse on the child, which bounced off of the baby and back onto He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, killing him instantly."

"How is that possible?"

"No one knows, Miss Junko. Not even to this day does anyone know how he did it. But that boy, Harry Potter, is a hero. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named killed his parents before trying to kill him. I wonder who he lives with now."

Junko was about to ask him more questions, but then she heard her name being called from the other room. She entered.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"We're done here, please take this away and tell Dobby to bring the next course in"

"Yes sir." She said as she began to clear the table. Narcissa gave her a quick, icy glance before turning to her sister to talk. Junko noticed her glance, and tried to ignore it as she finished clearing up the plates.

After another thirty minutes, the meal was over. Dobby and Junko were cleaning up the tea cups and the small dessert plates. The adults were drinking their desert wine, and Draco was enjoying sitting on his aunt's lap. Bellatrix smiled as she played with her nephew. She then set her eyes upon Junko, who was walking towards the door. She tapped Draco and pointed at the girl, getting Draco to pay attention to her. Then she took out her wand. She pointed it in the direction Junko was walking and said,

"Expulso!"

With that, a flash of blue light appeared in front of Junko. She reared back, losing her balance in the process. She tried to regain it but she fell. A loud crash followed, as she dropped all the china upon the floor, breaking it into sizeable chunks. Narcissa screeched.

"You stupid bitch!" Narcissa yelled as she grabbed Junko by the hair. She dragged her out of the room, and into the hallway. Bellatrix and Draco ran up to the door the two had exited. They opened it a slither and peered into the hallway. Narcissa slapped Junko in the face, with enough force to send Junko to the floor. She kicked Junko in the stomach, which pushed Junko onto her back. Then, Narcissa lifted her leg and stomped upon Junko's stomach. Junko let out a sound like a dying bird squawking its very last breath. Junko shriveled up into a fetal position, trying to protect herself from further abuse. But Narcissa grabbed her by her hair again and slammed her head onto the hardwood floor several times, causing blood to wet her hair.

Bellatrix and Draco laughed at the show. It was rather fun to them to watch Narcissa beat the stupid Muggle girl. The rest of the guests tried to pretend like nothing was happening, preferring to focus on their own conversations. Only Severus seemed to have a hard time distracting himself from the beating going on, as he glanced every now and then towards the door. Dobby looked down as he cleared the rest of the plates, feeling horribly for Junko. Narcissa finally returned, sending Draco and Bellatrix back to their seats, with Junko's hair in her hands. She flung the girl on the ground. Narcissa took out her wand and used the mending spell to fix the broken china on the floor.

"Now clean this mess up you stupid klutz." She demanded.

"Yeah, clean it up!" Draco added.

"Yes Ma'am." Junko said, not daring to test Narcissa any further. She knelt down and quickly picked up the china off the floor. Dobby knelt down and helped her. The two quickly finished their task, and they scurried out of the room, plates and broken china in hand.

Now that the meal was over, Severus and Lucius decided to walk around the manor, to talk one on one as old friends. The two men walked in the indoor winter garden, desert wine in hand.

"I must say, Lucius, your roses are especially beautiful, considering the time of year it is now." Severus remarked.

"You know what else is especially beautiful?" Lucius said, "The Muggle girl I hired."

Severus gave Lucius a sideways glance.

"What do you think of her Severus?"

Severus stopped walking, "She is very beautiful, I'll admit, though rather clumsy. And not being able to cook is a major downside. Why did you hire her?"

Lucius looked around, "She provides more than just cleaning for me Severus."

"How so?"

"Well, let's just say she's useful both on and off her back."

"Oh," Severus said as he set down his glass, "I see."

Lucius chuckled, "Yes, and she's quite good at those duties as well. It seems that what she lacks in intelligence and aptitude, she gains in those kinds of skills."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen. So deliciously young."

"She's practically half your age, Lucius."

"Isn't it wonderful? And that's not all. I didn't even have to break her in. I was factious when I told you I found her in the Sound Village. Yes, she was there. But she was serving as Orochimaru's whore at the time. I took her away from him, in exchange for her services."

"That was a dangerous move."

"Perhaps, but it was worth it. She's simply incredible." Lucius said as he placed his cane underneath his arm, to free his hand to extend to Severus. "I trust this will be kept in confidence."

Severus nodded his hand, "Of course, Lucius."

"Excellent. Come, let us return. Narcissa will begin to worry about us."

Severus picked up his wine, and the two men exited the room.

At ten at night it was time for everyone to depart. Junko handed each guest their coat as they made their way out.

"It was good to see you Cissy" Bellatrix said as she embraced her sister.

"It was wonderful to see you too, Bella."

"We must get together soon. Next time, you should come to my house."

"Thank you. We'd love to come."

"Bye, Auntie Bellatrix!" Draco said as he hugged her.

"Goodbye, Draco my darling." Bellatrix said as she knelt down to hug him.

"Gentlemen," Lucius said as he shook Severus' and Rodolphus' hands, "A pleasure to see you both again."

"Thank you for your hospitality Lucius." Severus said.

"Yes, thank you. Next time you should come to our house, as my dear Bellatrix suggested." Rodolphus said.

"Yes, we shall. Thank you Rodolphus."

With that, the guests headed out the door. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco waved goodbye to them as they each took off.


	9. Chapter 9

Junko raced up the kitchen stairs, towards the foyer. Once she reached the Foyer, she set down her plate of badly burnt Fire Flakes on the small, thin table. She removed her apron and hung it up in the closet. She was about to pick up the flakes again but there was a hand in them. It was Lucius's. He picked one up and examined it. He looked at Junko, eyebrow raised, as he flicked away the flake.

"You're cooking again?"

Junko picked up the bowl. "Yes."

"You know we're not going to eat that, right?"

"I don't plan for you to."

Junko stepped towards the front entrance. Lucius grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"A party."

"Excuse me?"

Junko pulled her arm away from Lucius, and walked out the door. Lucius followed her but stopped short when he saw the ratty old car in his driveway. A brown, dented up thing. A dumpy man with red hair got out of the car and greeted Junko. Lucius recognized him. How could he not? It was Arthur Weasley, that low-born wizard from the Ministry, thought Lucius. Junko and Arthur embraced, kissing one another on both cheeks. Arthur noticed Lucius standing in the doorway.

"Lucius Malfoy, how are you?" Arthur approached Lucius, arm outstretched.

Lucius stood there, aghast. "Arthur Weasley. I wasn't expecting you to come to my house."

Arhur lowered his hand, as it was clear now he wasn't going to get the handshake he sought. "Oh, did Junko not tell you? She's having dinner at our house tonight."

Lucius turned to look a Junko, with a look as cold as ice yet burned liked a thousand flames. "No, she did not."

"Oh."

"Sorry for the confusion." Junko said, "I didn't have the opportunity to tell you, Master Malfoy. We were so busy, it was hard to find time to let you know."

Lucius stepped out of the doorway, with slow, deliberate steps towards Junko, "It's quite all right Junko. Although what about your chores?"

"I took care of them already. You'll find everything to be clean and in order."

"And what of dinner?"

"I asked Dobby to take care of it for me."

"What is going on?" Narcissa appeared in the doorway. She noticed the car, the red-haired man, and her husband talking with the maid. She stood, dumbfounded, "Arthur Weasley?"

"Narcissa, how are you?" Arthur asked.

"Lucius, what is he doing here? Did you invite him?"

"I did," Junko responded. "He's picking me up. I'm having dinner at his and his wife's house tonight."

Narcissa spun around to look at Junko. She looked at Junko as if her stare could bore into girl's skull. If Junko noticed it, she didn't let on. Junko walked past Lucius and Narcissa to Arthur.

"Come, Arthur, let's go. Molly and the children must be starving by now."

"Yes, good idea Junko. It was lovely to see you Narcissa and Lucius. Say hello to little Draco from us."

With that, Junko and Arthur entered the car, Arthur sitting in the driver's seat and Junko riding shotgun. The car backed out of the driveway, and then disappeared into the darkness. Lucius walked next to his wife, and watched as the car vanished.

Lucius remarked, "She's going to get it when she gets home."

"Allow me, Lucius darling." Narcissa walked inside, her black dress trailing behind her.

Lucius looked at where his wife had gone, curious about what kind of punishment she had in store for the insubordinate girl. Lucius entered the house a moment later.

After a half-hour long flight, the brown car landed at a house that, to Junko, looked like several houses stacked upon one another. It was surrounded by a beautiful green field, that looked like something out of a fairy tale book in the moonlight. Arthur and Junko stepped out of the car, and walked down the dirt path that led to the house. Inside, was chaos. Children running around the kitchen, laughing as they played. Molly shouted at them, trying to get them in line as they ran around the house. Then, she saw Junko and Arthur enter.

"Junko, welcome!" She said as she embraced Junko.

"Thank you for having me, Molly, Arthur."

"It's our pleasure, Junko," Said Arthur.

"I brought an appetizer." Junko said, as she placed the bowl of Fire Flakes on the table.

Molly and Arthur stared at the blackened concoction. They looked at one another. Finally, Molly mustered the courage to ask.

"What is that?"

"They're known as Fire Flakes where I'm from."

"Are they supposed to be so burnt?"

"Oh, well no… but I wanted to make sure they were cooked fully" Junko explained.

"I'm certain they're delicious." Arthur said as he took a handful and popped it into his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes started to water and he spit it out into a napkin. Then, he rushed to pour himself a glass of water and drank the whole thing in one big gulp. He panted heavily for a moment before pouring himself another glass, and taking a smaller sip this time.

"Oh." Junko said, disappointment clear on her face.

"Oh no, it's not bad Junko. It's just a little spicy is all." Arthur explained, trying to spare her feelings as best he could.

"Woah," Percy said. The children had stopped running around to view the spectacle of their father almost dying from Junko's cooking. They were astounded.

"Can we have some?" Bill asked.

The kids sat at their table, each taking turns daring each other to eat more and more of Junko's Dementor food, as they called it. Molly, Arthur, and Junko were sitting at the table, finishing their meal with tea and cookies. Junko was sipping her tea, which she had decided to try with sugar and milk for the first time. It wasn't bad, although Junko thought she wouldn't try it with Jasmine tea anytime soon.

"I can't thank you enough for tonight." Junko said, "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"You're welcome Junko," Molly said.

"It must be dreary working at the Malfoys', no Junko?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur please! Behave!" Molly chided.

"No, no, Molly it's quite all right." Junko said, "The Malfoys are very kind to me, but they can be a bit … serious I suppose."

"They seem like that type." Arthur remarked.

"That is true Arthur," Molly agreed. "But Junko, tell us about you got this job."

"Oh." Junko said, doing her best to hide her panic, "Well I was living in my home country, and I really wanted to move to England so I could be closer to my sister, who is in Hogwarts right now."

"Oh really?" Molly asked, "What house is she in?"

Junko hesitated, "Ravenclaw." She said, finally.

"Ah, a lovely house." Arthur remarked.

"I'm sure the Malfoys are upset she isn't in Slytheran." Molly said.

"I don't think they mind. They don't ask me about my life much."

"Oh." Molly said, "What year is she in?"

"Her first. She's eleven."

"Aw, how sweet. You must be very proud of her."

"We are, very much so. It was quite a surprise when we find out she was a witch. But we were glad to have an explanation for all the strange things happening around us, and we were glad she found somewhere to belong."

"It must have been hard for her before you found out." Said Arthur.

"Oh yes, it was. She has a very difficult time socializing at school. But now she seems so much happier. She finally has friends. It's so nice."

Molly smiled, "Wonderful, simply wonderful."

"Yes, it is. Well anyway, Master Malfoy was on a trip to my country when he met me. I was working as a maid in the hotel he was staying at. I was already in the process of trying to come to England. My aunt was here to watch after my sister, trying to get me a visa, but she couldn't get me one unless I had a job. Well, Master Malfoy liked my work so much that he asked me to work for him. So, I got the job I needed to come here. And here I am."

"That worked out very well for you," Arthur said.

"Yes, perfectly. Now the next task will be getting my parents over here, if my father and mother can get jobs here."

"We'd be happy to help anyway we can." Molly interjected.

"Oh, thank you so much, but I don't want to put you out in any way."

"It won't put us out. Please, we'd love to help."

"Oh, well, thank you. I'll let you know if there's anything you can do."

Arthur leaned back in his chair, and held Ginny, who had run up to him trying to escape her older brothers who were trying to force her to eat Dementor's food. "You know, I'm rather surprised Lucius hired you. The Malfoys, well, they're not known for their tolerance of Muggles."

"I guess they don't mind Muggles when we're their servants." Junko said laughing.

The Weasleys did not laugh along.

"I see." Arthur said.

"Darling," Molly said as she placed her hand on Junko's "Are you sure everything's ok there?"

"Yes," Junko said, nervously, "Everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Arthur said cautiously, "We've noticed you've had a lot of bruises on your body and face."

"Oh, well I'm clumsy is all. I take a lot of falls."

"Junko," Molly said, "We're concerned about you."

"I appreciate that. I really am. But everything is fine. There is nothing wrong."

"You will tell us if they ever hurt you, will you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, of course I will. Thank you again for your concern." Junko assured them. There was a moment of silence among them. Then Junko said. "Well, it's getting late. I really must be getting back."

"Yes, I will take you." Arthur said as he rose from his seat.

"Thank you again for everything." Junko said as she gave Molly a hug.

"It's no problem dear, you come back any time now." Molly said.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry my appetizer was less than appetizing."

"Oh," Molly said laughing, "It's quite alright. The children seem to be having fun with it."

"Well I'm glad someone enjoyed it."

"Come Junko, let's get you home." Arthur said.

Junko said goodbye to the children, and made her way out of the house along with Arthur. Molly gave one last concerned look in Junko's direction before beginning the daily struggle of getting the children ready for bed.

The brown, beat-up car arrived at the Malfoy Manor. Arthur parked it right in front of the door. Junko was about to open the car door, but Arthur stopped her.

"If they ever hurt you, in any way, please let us know."

"Ok, I will. Thank you again for tonight."

Arthur handed Junko a card. "Call us if you ever need us. Please."

"Thank you. I will."

Junko exited the car. She waved to Arthur as he took off. She watched him disappear into the night sky. She looked at the card, which seemed to have two phone numbers on it. She put it in her dress pocket. She entered the house quietly and took her apron out of the closet. She put it back on, tying it in the back. She exited the foyer, and entered the main hall. There, Narcissa waited for her in between the stairs, armed folded.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. How are …"

Narcissa took out her wand and pointed it at Junko. Narcissa walked towards Junko, who was walking backwards trying to avoid Narcissa's attack. Narcissa's walk became a run, as she charged at Junko. Junko tried to run, but hit the wall behind her. Junko tried to dart to the right, but Narcissa caught up with her and grabbed her by the hair. Narcissa pulled Junko to the left, where Junko was met with a slap in the face. Junko stumbled in the direction of the smack, holding her cheek where she had been hit. Narcissa grabbed her hair again and pulled her close.

"Don't you EVER embarrass my family like you did tonight again. Inviting a low-blood wizard to our house. Disgracing our family by making people think we associate with their kind. What were you thinking?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, please, don't hurt me! I just wanted to make some new friends is all. It has no reflection on you or your family."

"Oh really?" Narcissa snarled, "Having that low-born wizard pull up in our driveway has no impact on how we're viewed hm? Well it's going to have an impact on that pretty little face of yours."

Narcissa pushed Junko to the floor. She landed hard, hitting her nose in the process. Junko quickly got on her feet and ran for the ballroom door, but Narcissa quickly shouted

"Expulso!"

A burst of blue light emitted from Narcissa's wand, and Junko was sent flying into the wall opposite her. She hit the wall hard, and blood from her nose streaked the wall as she slid down it. Junko remained immobilized as Narcissa walked up to her, with Lucius trailing behind. Unbeknownst to Junko, Draco and Dobby were watching from the stairwell. Draco's eyes were wide with excitement, taking in every moment and anticipating how his mother would beat the mud blood next. Dobby watched nervously, hoping Junko would not be hurt too badly, but he knew that point had already been passed.

Narcissa reached Junko and kicked her in the stomach. Junko groaned and grabbed her stomach.

"Oh, does that hurt Junko?" Narcissa mocked, "You poor thing. Here let me help you." With that, Narcissa said, with an evil, deliberate tone,

"Crucio."

The second the spell hit Junko, she started to scream. Searing pain shot all throughout her body, pain that was almost unbearable. Like a million white-hot needles were stabbed into her body at the same time. Tears streamed from her eyes like a waterfall. She began to rip at her arms and legs, pulled her hair, throw herself upon the ground. Anything to stop the pain. Her display made Draco squeal with glee and made Lucius laugh. Dobby put his hands on his mouth in shock, and tears welled up in his eyes. At last, Junko could take it no longer. She laid on the floor, shaking, crying, but making no sound.

"Do it again Mama!" Draco pleaded.

"I have a better idea." Narcissa said, as a grin grew on her face. Then, she said.

"Imperio."

Yellow mist was emitted from her wand, and surrounded Junko's face. Then, Narcissa lifted her wand. As she did so, Junko rose as well, standing on her feet as best she could, but she wobbled nonetheless. Narcissa took a knife out of her pocket and flung it by Junko's feet.

"Since you're so keen to cut yourself, Junko, why don't you all show us how it's done? After all, you are the expert."

Narcissa lifted her wand. Junko bent over and picked up the knife. She tried to fight the curse, but Narcissa was too strong. Junko pushed up her sleeves and the knife was placed on Junko's outstretched arm. Junko placed the knife over her wrist and began to cut. Blood, red and warm, dripped from her wrist, and its droplets landed on the floor. Junko continued to cut up her arm, the cuts getting deeper and larger each time, tears flowing down her face, mixing with the blood on the floor, which had now created a puddle. When Junko reached the top of her arm, Narcissa motioned her wand so that Junko moved the blade to her face. She was about to cut a gash into her cheek, but suddenly she stopped. Lucius had appeared in front of his wife, and had pushed Narcissa's wand bearing arm away from Junko.

"That's enough, Narcissa." Lucius said.

"Yes, of course. We wouldn't want to ruin her pretty, young face, now would we?" Narcissa said with all the vitriol she could muster. With that, she lowered her arm and Junko fell to the floor. Dobby rushed to her side. Narcissa and Lucius stared at one another. Then, Narcissa walked off. She picked up Draco on her way up the steps, telling him it was time for bed. Lucius took one last look at Junko before ascending the steps as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, sorry this came out so late. I had a crazy busy week and I could only get this out now. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Dobby tended to Junko throughout the night. He dressed her wounds as best he could, using some potions he stole from Lucius' collection to try to prevent infection or further bleeding. He grabbed the blankets and pillows from the attic and used them to make Junko more comfortable, who was shivering from the shock. He did not sleep a wink, as he watched over

Junko all night. Early in the morning, Junko finally awoke. She tried to rise, but was too weak to lift herself up.

"No, Miss Junko, you must not get up. You've been through a lot." Dobby said as he helped her lay back down.

"Why? Why did she beat me?"

"I don't know, Miss Junko. She does not like low-born wizards. She doesn't want her or her family to be associated with them. Although, I suspect, with how harsh she was to you, there may be other motives behind this."

Junko nodded as best she could, "Thank you, Mr. Dobby."

"We should try to get you up before the Malfoys rise. They will be angry if we don't have this all cleaned up before they wake up."

"Yes, you're right." Junko said as she tried to rise again. Dobby helped her rise, and she was finally able to sit upright. She took a deep breath, then lifted herself up. Dobby helped her as best he could. Junko stood, but she was still weak on her feet. She stumbled but managed to catch herself on a chair. Junko slowly pushed herself off the chair, and stood herself up.

"Let's get started, Mr. Dobby."

And they did. They took the blankets and pillowcases, which were now stained with blood, outside to be washed later. Then they got to scrubbing the floors, on which the puddle of blood had dried and stained the wooden floor. Luckily, it came off rather easily with water and soap. After they washed and dried the floors, it was time to prepare breakfast. Dobby took care of breakfast mostly, letting Junko rest some more, as she was still weak. Junko offered to help, but Dobby refused, saying,

"Miss Junko needs all the rest she can get. Don't worry about Dobby. I've managed on less sleep than this."

But Junko did help Dobby bring up the meal, as it was too much for the house elf to carry on his own. By the time they reached the dining room, the Malfoys were already sitting at the table, waiting to be served.

"Took you long enough." Narcissa remarked, setting her napkin on her lap.

"Very sorry, Lady Malfoy." Dobby said, as he set the eggs on the table.

Junko served the tea, first pouring Lucius' cup, who noticed the blood on her dress.

"You are going to clean that, aren't you?" Lucius asked, as he took a sip.

"Yes, sir. Once we clear the dishes, I shall."

"Good, we can't have our maid going around in a bloodstained dress now can we Narcissa, dear?"

"I suppose it would look bad, now wouldn't it?" Narcissa said as Junko poured her tea. Narcissa picked up her cup, and, as Junko was making her way to get the beans, poured the steaming cup onto Junko's legs. Junko jumped back as she yelped.

"Where's my tea?" Narcissa demanded.

After a deep breath Junko responded, "Very sorry, Ma'am."

Junko poured her more tea, which Narcissa kept in the cup this time. Junko served the Malfoys the rest of their meal, and walked out with Dobby. When she exited, Junko took a look at the leg Mrs. Malfoy had spilled her tea upon. A giant, red blotch had appeared on her thigh, and burned when she touched it. Dobby looked at the blotch with concern. Junko noticed Dobby's look and quickly lowered her dress. Dobby was about to say something, but Junko walked down the stairs into the kitchen, leaving Dobby alone.

It was about ten in the morning. Draco had gone off to school, and Narcissa had headed to the local wizarding market with Dobby. Only Lucius and Junko were left on the manor. Junko was outside, with a frothy, soaping bucket beside her. She was washing the blood off her clothes and blankets, and was now clad in her nightgown, as it was the only clean piece of clothing she had to her name. She was sitting on her shins, scrubbing hard, trying to get the blood that had dried on the fabric out, with a look of frustration and anger upon her face. The water became a deep, red color as she scrubbed. Lucius watched her from afar, leaning upon his cane as he gazed. How lovely she was when she was angry, he thought. Junko got up and began to hang the blankets and dress on the clothesline. Lucius approached her and grabbed her from behind, holding her waist. Junko stopped moving when he touched her, and he pulled her close to him, letting her derriere intersect with his waist.

"Mm, Junko, I do love you in that nightgown." Lucius said, as he pushed away her hair from her neck and kissed her bare skin.

"Not as much as you love to watch your wife beat me." Junko said, as she pulled away from Lucius. She grabbed the bloody bucket, and started to walk away, but Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"If you hadn't misbehaved, there would have been no need to punish you."

"Misbehaved? I'm not a child, Lucius. I can make my own decisions."

Lucius smacked the bucket out of her hands with his cane, and the bloody water flowed onto Junko's bare feet. Junko tried to reach down to pick it up, but Lucius pulled her away, moving her closer to him.

"As long as you live in my house, you will obey my rules. Or else you will receive punishment, is that understood? Or perhaps you would prefer being sent back to Lord Orochimaru? I'm certain he must be missing his favorite toy. He'll want to play with it when he gets it back. And he probably won't play gently either."

Junko glared at him. It was useless to threaten Lucius with telling his wife about their affair. It was clear she already knew.

"Well, what will it be, Junko?"

"I won't talk to the Weasleys anymore, sir."

"Or anyone. You only speak when spoken to, to people we allow you to speak to, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Lucius looked Junko up and down, with greed in his eyes.

"Come, dear. Let's go inside." Lucius took Junko's hand, and led her inside the manor. As they walked, Junko looked behind her. The blankets and dress were blowing in the wind, yet stayed in place as it was strung upon the clothesline. It looked like the clothes were trying to break free from their bonds, looking to find their independence in the guidance of the wind. Yet, they were trapped, forever yearning for the freedom they desired. Junko wondered if that was how her life would end.

It was just after lunchtime. Junko was in the middle of cleaning the dishes, and Dobby was sweeping the floor of the dining room. Narcissa and Lucius were in separate rooms, enjoying whatever activity they desired, such as reading or potion making or whatever tickled their fancy. That's when there was a knock at the door. Dobby was closest, so he answered it. He saw a man and a woman, dressed in professional clothing, at the doorstep.

"Is this the residence of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir, it is." Dobby responded, nervously looking at the couple.

The man and woman took out badges from their coats. The man also produced a piece of parchment. "We're agents from the Ministry of Magic. We have a warrant to investigate Muggle mistreatment."

The man and woman entered, pushing past Dobby as they did so.

"Oh, yes. May I take your coats?" Dobby offered.

"No need. Where are the owners of the household?" The woman asked.

"I'll call them," Dobby said nervously, "Master Malfoy! Lady Malfoy! Company is here."

Narcissa appeared first, walking down the curved steps.

"Can I help you two?" She asked.

"We're agents from the Ministry of Magic." The man said as he and the woman he was with showed their credentials, "Are you Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes, I am."

"We are aware that you hired a Muggle woman to be your housekeeper in the past month or so."

"What business do you have here?"

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked as he arrived from his study.

"Sir, are you Lucius Malfoy?"

"I am."

"Sir, Ma'am, we need to talk to your housekeeper." The woman said.

Lucius raised his eyebrow, "And what business do you have with her?"

The man replied, "We have reason to believe there has been mistreatment of a Muggle by Wizard-kind."

"Mistreatment?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, sir." The woman said.

"That's absurd!" Narcissa said, "We would never hurt a soul."

Just then, Junko was walking up the steps of the kitchen stairs. She approached the scene, unaware of what she was walking into. They all turned to look at her as she entered.

"Miss, are you the housekeeper here?" The woman asked as she approached Junko.

Junko looked at Narcissa and Lucius, trying to gauge from their faces what she should say. But the woman noticed, and said,

"It's ok, Miss. You can speak freely."

"Yes, yes I am." Junko responded.

"Miss, we'd like to speak to you. Alone, please."

"Yes, ok." Junko said as she walked with the woman away, towards the study.

The man motioned to the dining room, "Shall we sit? I'd like to ask you both a few questions."

"Yes, of course." Narcissa said.

"Excellent." The man said as he pushed past the Malfoys and entered the dining room. Narcissa and Lucius exchanged concerned looks before entering the dining room themselves.

"Take a seat." The woman said as she offered Junko a chair. Junko did as she told, and sat.

The woman pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down.

"Miss Junko …"

"How do you know my name?"

"A source told us."

"Who?" 

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. But our source told us that you were a Muggle."

"Yes, I am."

"And Mr. Lucius Malfoy is the one who brought you to England correct?"

Junko nodded, "Yes, he's the one who hired me."

"Miss Junko, do the Malfoy's treat you well?"

Junko paused. If she told them the truth, they might take her away from this awful place. She might have a chance at a better life. But what if they sent her back? Back to the ninja world, as Lucius called it. If they did, Orochimaru could easily find her. Sure, he wouldn't necessarily be looking for her, Junko made sure of that, but that doesn't mean he could never run into her again. If he did, god knows what he'd do to her.

"Miss Junko?"

Junko snapped out of her daze, "They treat me quite well, Ma'am. They give me a place to sleep, food, and a nice allowance."

"Have they ever verbally or physically abused you in any way?"

"No. Never."

"I see. Miss Junko, has anyone asked you for any… sexual favors during your employment here?"

Junko blushed, "No Ma'am. Mr. Malfoy is a good man. He would never do that to his wife."

"How about Mrs. Malfoy? Would she do something like that?"

"What? No, goodness no! They're a very sweet couple, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. They wouldn't do that to one another. They simply wouldn't."

"Miss Junko, you can tell us. You're safe with us."

Lies, Junko thought. They would ship her back as soon as they knew where she was from, "Everything is fine Ma'am, I assure you."

"Very well, but if you ever change your mind," The woman said as she handed her a card, "Please give us a call."

Junko took the card, and look at it. It was a white card with a phone number printed in plain, black letters on it. "Thank you."

"Alright, that's all I needed to ask. We just need to check your papers before we leave."

"Papers?" Junko asked, anxiety building up inside her.

"Yes, your passport and the like."

"Oh, yes, yes of course."

The woman and Junko walked out of the study, and reconvened with the Malfoys and the male agent in the dining room. The male agent was sitting on one side of the table, and the Malfoys were sitting on the other side.

"This is absurd!" Lucius Malfoy said before he noticed Junko and the woman had entered, "Are you implying that we beat our maid? What kind of people do you think we are?"

"There is no implication here, sir."

"What are you trying to say?" Narcissa said.

"I think you know, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Who told you such lies?" Lucius hissed.

"We have a source. That's all I can say."

"Redding." The woman said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, alerting Redding to her presence. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, we just need to see Junko's papers and we'll be on our way."

"We will?" Redding asked.

"Yes, we will." The woman replied.

"I'll go get them." Lucius said, as he got up.

"You keep them?" Redding asked.

Everyone paused. Lucius and Narcissa didn't know what to say. Junko thought quickly and responded,

"I asked them to. They can keep them safe in their vault so that I couldn't lose them."

"Yes, yes." Narcissa added, "She wanted us to make sure they were secure. They are important documents after all."

"Yes, let me go get them now." Lucius said, as he quickly exited the room, before anything else could be said.

He rushed up the steps. He silently cursed himself. He should have known this day would come. The day when someone would come snooping around for Junko's papers. Once he entered his room, he withdrew his wand from his cane. He took paper from a drawer by the bedside and spoke an incantation. The paper began to shake and fold itself into a small booklet. The outermost sides of the papers turned maroon and gold lettering appeared upon it. The words "PASSPORT" appeared below the symbol, once again in the gold lettering. Lucius opened the fake passport. It was a good fake, with Junko's face already printed inside, along with her supposed date of birth and the stamps when she arrived in England, one for the Muggle world and one for the Wizarding world. He quickly recited another incantation, this time producing a working visa for her.

'Yes, this will be enough.' Lucius thought, as he quickly gathered up the documents. He rushed to the stairs, but stopped himself before he reached the steps. He took a deep breath, and sheathed his wand. Then, he slowly sauntered down the steps. Narcissa, Junko, and the agents were waiting in the hallway for him. He reached the bottom of the steps and handed the documents to Redding.

"I'm certain you'll find everything to be in order." Lucius said calmly.

Redding flipped the passport open, examining it. He looked at it carefully, taking several minutes to inspect the details. As he did so, his co-worker took a look at the visa. She only took a minute before she said,

"It's clean. Let's go Redding."

Redding, not being able to find anything wrong with the passport, handed it to Junko.

"Be sure to find a place for this. Preferably in a safe you only know the combination to."

Junko was taken by surprise. She wasn't expecting to be handed this thing she's never seen before in her life. But after a moment's hesitation, she accepted it. "Yes, sir. I will."

"Well, we won't intrude any longer." The woman said as she handed the visa to Junko, "Let's go Redding."

"Yes, let's. Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Junko."

With that, Dobby escorted the two agents out of the manor. Lucius, Narcissa, and Junko remained deathly still as they listened to the door close and the car take off.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Sorry this took so long to get off the ground. Finals and stuff got the better of me. Anyway, here's Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy!

Junko tried to make a run for it, but Lucius grabbed her before she could go far. He yanked her back to him and threw her on the ground. She landed with a thud on the hard floor. Narcissa leaned over the girl and pointed her wand at Junko's throat.

"Who did you tell?" She hissed.

"No one! I didn't say anything!"

"Liar!" Lucius said as he grabbed Junko's hair, "Tell us now, and maybe we'll be merciful to you."

"Please. I said nothing!" Junko said, her voice pleading with them to believe her, "Even when the Weasleys asked about it, I told them everything was fine. Really, I did. They would never have let me come back here if I didn't."

"The Weasleys. Those damn mud-blood lovers." Lucius sneered. "It must have been them who tipped off the Ministry."

"What did you do to make them suspicious of us, hm?" Narcissa asked as she pressed her wand on Junko's neck.

"Nothing! Really! Please, believe me!" Junko begged.

"You must have done something, or else they wouldn't have told the Ministry anything. So, what was it that you did?" Narcissa said, malice emanating from her voice like a bitter perfume.

"They…they happened to notice the bruises I had. That's what made them nervous. I told them not to worry about it. I told them they were my fault."

"Well, you didn't do it well enough, did you?" Lucius snarled, as he yanked her hair, causing her head to jerk up.

"Now, what should we do with you?" Narcissa said as she placed her wand upon Junko's temple. "What's the best way to make you disappear?"

"Darling, if she goes away suddenly, the Weasleys will be even more suspicious."

Narcissa stood up, "Are you saying we keep her around? After all the trouble she's put us through?"

"I know, I know, my love, she's more trouble than she's worth, but if she disappears now we'll be under investigation, and we can't put Draco under that kind of stress. Or ourselves, for that matter."

"Well, then what do you suggest we do with her, hm? We can't just let her get away with this."

"Of course not love. Don't worry, I have a plan." He said as he withdrew his wand. "Would you like to do the honors together?"

Narcissa gave her husband a horrible grin which chilled Junko to the bone. She pointed her wand back towards Junko. "On my count?"

"Absolutely, love."

"One…two…"

Together, they hissed, "Crucio."

Junko crumpled into a fetal position. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. The lines on her face deepened. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. She was in so much pain, she could barely hear the cackling of Lucius and Narcissa who loomed over her.

"What shall we do next, Lucius darling?" Narcissa asked as she looked at her husband.

"Follow me." Lucius said, as he bent over. He picked Junko up and slung her over his shoulder. Her limbs were limp and swayed as he walked. He made his way to the dungeon, with Narcissa following behind closely.

Lucius dropped Junko onto the dusty floor of the dungeon.

"Get up!" He ordered. Junko, too weak to obey, lay on the floor, inhaling the dust off the ground.

"Get. Up!" Lucius said, as he kicked Junko in the stomach, causing her to roll over to shield herself from further harm.

"Do it or I'll curse you again!" Lucius said, positioning his wand for another attack.

Junko lay there. Motionless. She tried to move, but her limbs would not obey. She was in too much pain. Too much excruciating pain.

Narcissa's voice pieced the silence, "Do it, you worthless girl, or I will join in." She pointed her wand at Junko.

Junko once again tried to obey. Miraculously, she was able to move slightly. She tried to prop herself up, but her limbs were like jelly, and she quickly fell, kicking up dust into the air as she did.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day." Lucius demanded.

Junko, for the third time, attempted to stand. Finally, her limbs were strong enough to support her. Perhaps it was just the fear from being hit with the Crucio curses again, but she was able to do it. She slowly got to her feet and lifted her head. She saw Lucius and Narcissa with their wands still pointed at her. Junko glared at them with her tired eyes with all the malice she could muster.

Lucius and Narcissa lowered their wands. Lucius smirked and gave his wife a look before pointing his wand at Junko's feet. A blue streak of light shot out from his wand, hitting Junko's feet and causing her to fall down. Once again dust flew into the air as she hit the floor. The shrill laughter of the Malfoys filled the room.

"Get up!" Narcissa ordered, "Now!"

But Junko remained on the ground. She knew the game they were playing. Like cats playing with a wounded mouse. She was tired. Tired of being treated like an object, a thing. Something to use and abuse at will. She could not avoid the daily humiliation she endured at the hands of Lucius, but she could avoid this. All she had to do was endure the pain.

"We're waiting Junko."

But she did nothing. Narcissa raised her wand, and pointed it at Junko with a poised hand.

"Last chance."

Junko turned her back to the Malfoys, preparing herself for the pain.

"What an insolent girl."

"She really is quite insubordinate." Lucius agreed. "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Lucius and Narcissa tortured Junko for quite some time, performing Crucio after Crucio on the girl. Junko screamed at first, but as the pain worsened, all she could muster was a muffled moan. Eventually the Malfoys grew bored, as they were not getting the reaction they desired, and locked her in a cell.

"There." Lucius said as he slid the cell door closed. "And here you will remain until you've learnt your lesson."

Junko did not respond. She remained on the floor, eyes glazed over.

"Come, love. Let's go upstairs. Draco will be returning from school soon."

Lucius took Narcissa's hand, and the two headed up the stairs, leaving Junko on the dusty floor.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco sat at the table, eating dinner which Dobby had served them alone. He was placing the last plate on the table when Draco asked,

"Where is the Muggle Mum?"

"Junko?" Narcissa asked, "She misbehaved so she is spending the night downstairs."

"Oh." Draco said as he looked at his plate. "Can she come up just a little bit? So stupid Dobby can clear the table faster."

"Why are you worried about Dobby, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"No reason." Draco said, moving his eyes back to his plate.

"Thank you for your concern, Master Draco. Having Junko here would help Dobby a great deal."

Lucius and Narcissa shot a look at Dobby.

Dobby shirked, "But Dobby will be ok without her for today."

"That will be all for now Dobby." Narcissa said as she placed her napkin on her lap.

"Yes, ma'am." Dobby said as he bowed slightly, then scurried out of the room. From there, he ran down to the kitchen. He had saved some food for Junko and he could be sure the Malfoys wouldn't see him give it to her if he went down there while they were eating. Dobby grabbed the plate and headed towards the dungeons. He scurried as fast as he could without dropping the food. He was anxious to find out how Junko was doing. He hadn't seen what had happened, but if it ended up with Junko in the dungeons he knew it must have been bad. The Malfoys only put him in the dungeon if he did something real bad, like when he accidently broke one of Master Draco's toys or when he burned one of Lady Malfoy's dresses while he was ironing it.

When he finally arrived at the cell Junko was in, she was lying on a metal solid bedframe with no mattress on it. She was facing away from the bars, and Dobby could only see her long raven hair flowing down to the floor. Dobby set down the plate.

"Miss Junko?"

Junko's head lifted, and she slowly sat up. She turned her head to see who was there.

"Oh. Mr. Dobby. Hello."

"Dobby brought Miss Junko some dinner. Dobby thought that might help cheer Miss Junko up"

Junko gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Mr. Dobby."

As Junko stepped off the bed, Dobby pushed the plate underneath the small opening between the bars and the floor, which just barely allowed the food to slide in. Junko approached the food and sat in front of it. Dobby handed Junko a set of silver utensils through the bar.

"Thank you." Junko said as she gently took them from Dobby.

Junko put her fork into the mashed potatoes and swirled it inside. She watched as the waves of pureed potato crashed into one another. The buttery mush spread across her plate as she did so.

"Miss Junko…"

Junko looked up from her plate. She saw Dobby kneeling by the cell with his head down. He had his hands on his knees. And he was shaking. Junko noticed small droplets coming falling from his eyes and landing on the dusty floor, creating an ever-growing puddle of mud.

"Dobby…" He stammered, "Dobby is so sorry he didn't come help Miss Junko. Dobby was afraid. Afraid if he intervened he would get hurt too. Dobby is a coward. A filthy coward."

Dobby began to hit himself on the head, calling himself a coward as he slammed his fist against himself.

"Stop! Mr. Dobby, please stop!"

Junko reached out her hands and grabbed Dobby's. She pulled him in and hugged him as best as she could despite the bars in the way. Dobby, stunned for a moment, remained frozen, even the tear forming in his eye held still. Then, Dobby's tear broke and slid down his cheek. He hugged Junko back, squeezing his only friend close to him.

"Please don't blame yourself, Mr. Dobby. There's nothing you could have done that would have helped. It was only a matter of time before they turned back on me."

"Miss Junko…Thank you." Dobby said, as he smiled.

"Dobby!" A deep voice called. "Where are you, you swine?"

"That must be Master Malfoy. I have to go Miss Junko, I'll come back in the morning to give you breakfast. That is, if they haven't let you out by then."

Dobby got up to go. He had almost made it up the first step before Junko called his name.

"Mr. Dobby?"

Dobby turned to look at Junko. "Yes, Miss Junko?"

Junko looked Dobby in the eyes and said the kindest words Dobby had ever heard so far. "Thank you."

Dobby's eyes welled up. He wiped them before they could break and run down his cheek. "You're welcome, Miss Junko. Very welcome." With that, Dobby ran up the stairs, towards the calls of 'Dobby', 'pig', 'lazy bugger', and so on. But it didn't matter to him. He knew he had a friend. The first friend he had in the world. The smile on Dobby's face didn't leave him, even when it was time to go to sleep.

Lucius, clad in his silken robe and night clothes, headed down the stairs to the dungeon. His lust was building up inside of him, pent up like steam in a closed pipe. He needed to release it or he was going to burst. Narcissa, once again, had spurred his advances, despite the thrilling afternoon they had torturing their insolent maid. He didn't understand his wife sometimes. Seeing a girl so frail and so weak. It makes a man want to ravage her even further. At least, that's what he felt.

He was making his way down the steps when he heard a small voice coming from the cellar. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened in.

"You were supposed to help me today." The voice said.

"I'm sorry Master Draco, but your parents decided to put me in here." Another voice, that clearly of a woman, said.

"The test is tomorrow! If I don't pass it, father and mother will be angry at me!"

"You'll be ok, Master Draco. We've worked on this all week. You're ready."

"Go over it again once more. Please Miss Junko."

There was a pause in the conversation. Lucius used this to continue his way down the steps. He walked down just enough to see his son, his Draco, sitting with legs crossed in the dust in front of the cell which housed Junko. He had his math workbook out, laying across his lap, and his black backpack lay next to him.

"Ok," Junko said finally, "but only for five minutes. Then you need to go straight back to bed."

"Thank you, Miss Junko!" Draco said. He took out a pencil from his bag and began writing in his workbook. "Ok, what's twelve times three?"

Lucius had seen enough. He stepped off the stairs and called out his son's name.

"Draco?"

Draco and Junko jumped. They turned quickly to look at Lucius. Their eyes widened at the sight of Lucius. Junko quickly stood up, trying to create some distance between her and Draco. Draco remained in place, but tears were forming in his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Lucius asked, turning to Junko.

"Master Malfoy… I…"

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Draco said as tears rolled down his face.

Lucius quickly ran to Draco. He knelt down beside his son and wiped the tears from his face.

"You did nothing wrong, Draco my boy."

"I was just worried that if I didn't know how to do my work that I would get in trouble. But Junko was able to help me, but I didn't want you to think I was stupid because she was helping me so I didn't tell you about it. I'm really sorry. Please don't tell Mama I was getting help from the maid."

Lucius looked at Junko in surprise. She was helping his son with math homework? She was a peasant girl from the Sound Village. Where did she learn math? He would ask her this later, he thought. He turned his attention back to Draco, who still had tears coming down his face.

"Come, Draco. Let me take you back to bed, ok?"

"Am I in trouble, father?"

Lucius shook his head, "Of course not, Draco. But why didn't you ask Mr. Irving for help? That's what we pay him for."

"Mr. Irving didn't really help me. I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. I just pretended I did so he wouldn't think I was stupid." Draco said as he looked down.

Lucius lifted Draco's head up with his thumb under his chin. "Then we'll find you a better tutor. One who can help you properly."

"I like Miss Junko, Daddy. She makes everything easy to understand. Including science, English, and history."

"She's been helping you with those too?" Lucius asked, astonished.

"Sure, she's been helping me with all my classes."

Lucius' eyes widened. Draco saw this and sheepishly replied, "But not that much. I can do most of it on my own. Just every now and then she helps."

"I see." Lucius said, glancing at Junko as he did. "Come, let's go to bed."

Lucius took his son's hand. He helped him up off the ground, and the two went up the two flights of stairs back to Draco's bedroom. Lucius tucked him in, gave him a kiss, and shut the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucius sat by the cell where Junko was. She was sitting upon the metal bed, looking Lucius right in the eye.

Lucius stared right back, "Start talking. Now."

"Well, your son was having trouble in school so he asked me for some help. Is that so terrible?" 

"We have the best tutors for him. In every subject. Why would he need you?"

Junko smiled, "Your tutors may know what they're talking about, but their ability to teach others about it is weak at best. Young Master Malfoy was having a hard time understanding them. So he came to me for help."

"You grew up in the Sound Village. They don't have any education systems there for those who aren't ninjas. So how did you learn these things, let alone how to teach?"

"Well, I didn't grow up in the Village of the Sound, so I did receive some formal education. Even so, what he's learning is simple enough, even someone without a formal education could figure it out. Besides, I've done all of his workbooks anyway."

"What? You did his homework for him?"

"Oh no, sir. I wouldn't deprive him of his education like that. I simply looked at his textbooks and workbooks and wrote my answers on a separate sheet of paper. I did the same for the workbooks and textbooks in the library as well."

"You did? How many?"

"All of them."

Lucius stared at her with disbelief evident in his face. "You're lying. You have to be."

"I keep the scrap paper in my pillow. See for yourself. Or perhaps I could give you a lesson myself. What would you like to review today, Master Malfoy? Calculus, biology, perhaps the works of Jane Austen?"

Lucius looked at her. He knew she was telling the truth. "You're not as dumb as you seem, Junko."

"I know." Junko said, as she stood up.

Lucius stood up as well, dusting himself off as he did.

"Would you like me to continue to tutor him?"

"Until we get better tutors. But Narcissa learns nothing about this, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll be able to tutor some more Malfoy children in the future."

"If your wife ever sleeps with you again."

Lucius glared at her, but said nothing. He walked up the stairs, leaving Junko in the dark.

Junko woke up in darkness and silence. She couldn't tell how long she had slept or even what time it was. But she heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Is he back?" Junko asked herself, "What does he want from me now?"

Junko rose from her bed, and felt the pain in her body from sleeping on metal all night.

"Lucius not right now, please. My back is killing me."

"This task won't require you to be on your back." A woman's voice said.

Junko turned around to see Narcissa standing on the other side of the bars. Junko blushed.

"Mrs. Malfoy! I …"

"Hush, girl. Just listen. When's the last time you've bled?"

Junko hadn't thought about her period for the longest time. It had stopped when she was under Orochimaru's control and hadn't come back since. She assumed it was from stress, but now, all of a sudden, she was starting to worry.

"I-I don't know. Several months ago."

"Before you came here?"

"Yes."

Relief washed over Narcissa's face. "Just in case," she said as she handed Junko a pink and white box.

Junko looked at it. It had a picture of a strange contraption with a plus sign on it.

"What's this?" Junko asked.

"Of course you wouldn't know. Why would you know anything? The Muggle girl can't even recognize a Muggle pregnancy test."

"Pregnancy test?" As Junko said this, her stomach dropped. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? Junko sat down to calm her shaky legs.

Narcissa unlocked the cell and pulled open the cell door. "You need to take it. The instructions are in the package. It's relatively simple, so I hear. Go take it now."

Junko stood up and slowly exited the cell. She was still examining the box as Narcissa closed the cell again.

"Come on, off you go. To the bathroom."

"The bathroom?"

"Yes, darling, the bathroom. I don't want you taking this out in the open."

Junko ran upstairs and into the bathroom on the first floor. Narcissa waited outside the bathroom until Junko came out.

"It was negative."

"Let me see it." Narcissa ordered.

"I threw it out already. You can look at it if you want if you don't mind going through the trash."

Narcissa looked through the opening in the door. She saw the trash can, which was full of old toothbrushes and dirty tissues.

"I'll trust you. For now. If I find out you've lied to me, you'll have hell to pay."

With that, Narcissa stormed off. Junko sighed with relief, and went upstairs to go get changed to start her day.

A week went by without incident. Narcissa and Lucius left Junko alone, apart from the usual verbal berating. Dobby was also spared beatings, though he was still abused with words by his masters. Junko continued to tutor Draco in secret, who was quite happy with his new tutor, and did better in school now that he didn't have the added stress of having to hide his tutor from the world, or at least from his father.

One morning, Dobby was dragging the trash bag over to where the collection bin was, unable to pick up the heavy bag. Lucius was returning from his morning stroll, and saw Dobby. He decided he would have some fun. He walked behind the house elf and stepped on the bag he was carrying. Dobby kept walking, not realizing what Lucius had done. As he pulled the bag, it ripped open. Dobby looked to see the bag was ruined and its contents were spilled all over the ground. Lucius laughed. Dobby began to pick up the trash when he noticed something odd. He picked up the white and pink contraption. It was a long thing, with an indented screen with two lines on it. Lucius noticed the object Dobby had in his hand, and snatched it from him. He looked at it on the smooth side of it. His eyes widened, like he was panicked about something. He quickly turned it over to the indented side with the two lines on it. He stared at it for a moment before storming off into the house. Dobby watched him go, then decided to follow Lucius into the house.

Junko was sweeping the ballroom when she heard the footsteps. They were heavy, loud footsteps, like those that result from an angry walk. She looked up to see Lucius charging at her. She tried to escape, but it was too late. Lucius already had her by the ear and pulled her down.

"How long have you known?" He yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Junko said, as she shook her head trying to free herself from Lucius' grasp.

"How long have you known you're pregnant?" Lucius asked as he shoved the test in her face.

"That's not mine." She lied.

"Oh?" Lucius mocked as he let go of her ear, "I suppose Narcissa used a Muggle test this time. Do you take me for a fool?"

Junko stumbled backward, trying to create as much distance as she could between herself and Lucius. "Ok, ok, it's mine." She admitted.

"How long have you known?"

"I don't think that really matters…"

"How. Long?"

Junko took a deep breath. "About a week."

"A week?" Lucius said, as if fire spouted from his mouth

"I was going to tell you, I swear. I just didn't know how."

Lucius took a step towards her, "You little …" He stopped himself and took a breath, "Alright, here's what you're going to do. You're going to go with me to Diagon Alley. Just you and me, alone. Then, you're going to go to a place called Knockturn Alley. There you are going to go into a shop known as Viscard's. There, you will ask the man behind the counter for the Black Drink. He will give you the drink, you will pay him. Then come straight back to me in Diagon Alley. Do you understand?"

"What is this Black Drink?"

"You are in no position to be asking questions, girl. You are to do as you're told, without query, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley. I'll tell Narcissa I need some new ingredients for my potion making. I'll get through this. It'll be just like that time back in Hogwarts. Everything will be fine." Lucius assured himself as he walked out of the ballroom.

Dobby had been watching the whole exchange from an entrance to the ballroom. He slowly entered the room, and approached Junko who was still standing in the room, recovering from the encounter.

"Miss Junko, are you ok?" Dobby asked.

Junko looked down at him. "Oh yes, I'm quite all right. Don't worry about me, Mr. Dobby."

"If I can be honest, that's getting harder and harder to do, Miss Junko."

Junko turned her head to the side, "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not you that's worrying me." Dobby said, as he glared in the direction that Lucius had exited.

"I'll get through this. I always have. But I appreciate your concern." With that, Junko walked out of the ballroom. Dobby gave her one last concerned look before heading in the opposite direction.

"I'm going out darling!" Lucius said, as Junko handed him his coat.

Narcissa gave her husband a kiss, "Ok, enjoy love. Make sure _she_ doesn't get into trouble." She said as she glared at Junko, who looked away quickly.

"Of course, love. She's learnt her lesson, I think. Right, Junko?"

"Yes, sir." Junko said, as she bowed her head slightly.

"Excellent. Well let's be off." Lucius made his way out the door, as Junko followed behind him. They climbed into the car which took off shortly after they entered.

Diagon was less busy than usual, but still crowded. Lucius pushed past the people, dragging Junko along with him. He pulled her into an ally. He took out a small, lumpy pouch and handed it to Junko.

"You understand what you have to do, right?"

Junko nodded.

"Good, be back here by five."

Lucius looked around him to make sure no one was watching before heading off. Junko, as instructed, left a few minutes after he did. She walked only a few feet when she heard a familiar voice.

"Junko!"

She turned. It was Molly. Molly ran up to her and embraced her.

"My goodness Junko! Where were you? We were so worried something might have happened to you. How have you been?" Then in a softer voice, Molly said, "They haven't hurt you have they?"

"Molly…" Junko began, but before she could finish Lucius inserted himself in between Molly and herself.

"Molly, what a pleasant surprise. How nice to see you again. How are you and your … brood?"

"What have you done to her?" Molly said, as anger built up inside her, "I swear, if you laid a finger on her, I'll…"

"You'll what? You've already done quite enough, you and your husband." Lucius quipped.

"Treating her with some human decency by inviting her to dinner? Is that too much kindness for you?"

"That was embarrassing enough, but what you did next was an insult."

"What are you talking about?" Molly said, with a genuinely questioning tone.

"Don't play dumb with me Molly." Lucius said, as he took a step towards her.

Just then, Arthur appeared and pushed himself in between Molly and Lucius.

"Are you ok, Molly?"

"She's fine. We were just talking, weren't we Molly?"

"What do you want Lucius?" Arthur growled.

"Well an apology would be warranted."

"For what?"

"For what?! How about for sending your precious Ministry comrades to my house. For embarrassing me and my family?"

Arthur and Molly looked at each other.

Arthur looked Lucius directly in the eye, "Lucius, we didn't ask the Ministry to come to your house."

Lucius scoffed, "If not you, who then?"

"I don't know Lucius, but it wasn't us."

Lucius looked puzzled. But he didn't allow his confusion to be evident on his face for long. He quickly regained his composure and ordered Junko to leave. She obeyed, scurrying away as quickly as possible. Molly tried to go after her, but Lucius stopped her.

"Perhaps it would be for the best if you left my maid alone. Don't you think so Arthur?"

Arthur gave Lucius a dirty look before turning to his wife, "Come Molly. It's over."

Arthur led his wife away, who turned her head and shot a nasty glare at Lucius before disappearing into the crowd.

Lucius turned and walked away, hoping no one saw the exchange he had just had. But he was disturbed. Even he could tell that the Weasleys, as low-class and unworthy as they were, were not liars, not good ones anyway. If they were telling the truth, and had not asked the Ministry to come, who had?


	13. Chapter 13 - Finale

Junko entered Knockturn Alley. It was a dirty, dingy place. A far cry from the warmth and splendor of Diagon Alley. She was immensely uncomfortable there, but she didn't want to get beaten. Not again. Junko approached a shop with a sign that read "Viscard's Potion Shoppe." This is the place, she thought to herself and went inside.

The bell on the door jingled as she entered, but the man at the counter gave Junko no notice. He was engrossed in his newspaper. Junko looked around. There were funny little bottles with different colored liquid in them. Pinks, purples, greens, blues, oranges, yellows all over the shop stacked neatly on the ceiling high shelves. It brightened up the otherwise drab shop, with dark, old wood. Junko approached the man at the counter.

"Excuse me, sir?" She said softly.

The man looked up, but said nothing.

"I was told to ask for the man in the back?"

"Come with me" He said plainly as he stood up. He took out his wand and waved it. As he did so, the wall beside him opened up, revealing a hallway behind it. The man walked into it, and Junko followed. The man led Junko to a room with even more potions in it At a workbench, was an older man with silver hair. He was thin, and wearing brown work clothes and a dirty apron. The man from the counter addressed him,

"Mr. Viscard, you have a customer."

He then promptly exited the room, leaving Junko alone with Mr. Viscard.

"What can I do for you young lady?"

"I'm looking for the Black Drink"

"Ah," Viscard said as he examined her, "Had a little accident I see." He turned around and picked out a vial filled of thick, black liquid. He handed it to Junko.

"You ought to be more careful miss. This is some strong stuff.

"What does it do?"

Viscard gave her a questioning look, "You don't know?" 

"My … friend asked me to get it."

"Well, it looks like your friend wasn't very careful. But this'll fix her little mistake."

Suddenly, Junko realized what Lucius wanted. "I see."

"That'll be fifty galleons miss."

"Keep it." Junko said as she handed the vial back to Viscard.

Viscard raised an eyebrow, "Abandoning your friend so quickly?"

"No, its just… I don't have enough."

"I see. Well when you do feel free to come back. Remember, she only has until the second trimester."

"I'll tell her that."

Junko exited the room, a plan forming in her mind. Without addressing the man at the counter or anyone she passed, she left Knockturn Alley and returned to Diagon Alley. She walked into Gringotts. She approached a teller, a deformed creature with human like features but that was clearly not human.

"I'd like Muggle money please."

"Ah, going on a trip?

"In a way."

"Would you like British pounds or American dollars?"

"Both. Split it fifty-fifty."

"As you wish. Please wait a moment."

The creature left its post, leaving Junko waiting. She looked around nervously. She only had one shot at this. She couldn't risk being caught. She waited impatiently for the teller to return. After what seemed like an eternity, he arrived, money in hand.

"Here you are ma'am. Please come again."

Junko made her way out of the bank as quickly as possible. She made her way to the entrance of Diagon Alley, and made her way through the Leaky Cauldron, not even bothering to respond to Tom's warm 'Hello'. She exited the Leaky Cauldron and headed out into the Muggle world.

The Muggle world was very different from the one she was used to, with tall buildings and grey pavement. But she had no time to take that all in now. She hailed a black taxi cab and hopped in.

"Heathrow airport, please."

With those words, the cab driver began the journey to the airport with Junko in tow.

Junko entered the aiport, a strange place to her. It was so white and tidy. She had never seen a place so sterile before. But she didn't focus on that. She went to the front desk.

"Are there any flights to America today?" She asked.

The woman at the front desk responded, "I'm very sorry, all those flights are booked. But there is one leaving tomorrow at 8 am heading to New York that I can get you on.

"Ok, I'd like a seat on that one please. The cheapest you have available."

"That's going to be an economy seat. That'll be five-hundred forty euros Miss"

Junko handed the woman the money, "Is there anywhere I can stay in the meantime?"

The woman handed Junko a pamphlet. "There are some local hotels or inns that may have rooms available."

"Thank you."

"And your ticket," The woman said.

Junko took the ticket. "Thank you very much."

With that, Junko exited the building, and hailed another taxi to take her to the nearest inn.

It was 5:10. Lucius waited by the entrance to Diagon Alley. She should have been here by now, he thought to himself. He decided to go looking for her. He approached the entrance to Knockturn Alley, but did not enter. He saw Viscard closing up his shop. Lucius looked around to make sure no one could see him. When he was sure it was safe, Lucius approached Viscard.

"Viscard." He said to grab the old man's attention.

"Lucius Malfoy, long time no see. How have you been?"

"Quite well. Mr. Viscard, have you seen a young girl with long black hair recently?"

"Why yes I have. There was a young girl who came in earlier today. She wanted the Black Drink. For a friend, she claimed. But she didn't have enough, she said, so she said she'd come back. But I doubt it. She probably just lost her nerve, poor thing. Now she'll be stuck with a brat forever."

"Where did she go?"

"You didn't get yourself into trouble again did you Lucius?"

"I'd like a vial of Black Drink please."

"Oh you have, haven't you? And to think, you're a married man and still getting into trouble with girls you have no business being with. It's a shame it is."

"Just sell me the vial Viscard."

"Fine, fine." Viscard unlocked the door, "But I warned you last time to be careful, didn't I? Maybe this time you'll listen."

But Lucius wasn't listening. He was furious. The insolent girl had disobeyed him once again. But this time he would not let her get away with it. This time she would pay. And, mark his words, he would find her. Even if he had to search all of England, he would find her.

The driver took her to Cranford, where the nearest inn was. Junko paid the driver and headed into the inn. She approached the man at the counter.

"I'd like a room please."

The concierge looked up at her, "Certainly. For how long, miss?"

"Just one night."

The concierge looked at his computer screen, "Hm, it appears we're booked."

"That can't be. Please check again."

"I'm very sorry, Miss." The man said.

Junko took a breath, "Thank you." She slowly made her way out of the inn. There were none others nearby and she was running out of money. She wouldn't be able to hire another cab excluding the one she would need to the airport and spend the night in an inn. She decided to eat at a nearby pub, ordering the cheapest thing on the menu. When she was finished with dinner, which she took her sweet time with, it was 10 pm. All she could do was walk the streets of Cranford until it was time to head back to the airport. So that's what she did.

Midnight. Junko had been walking for two hours now, circling around Cranford over and over. All was still, silent. Most everyone was asleep. There was only her roaming the streets at this hour. Then suddenly a noise. The sound of gravel shifting. Junko couldn't risk it. She started to run.

Lucius voiced boomed from behind her, "Stupefy."

Junko's body stiffened. She crashed onto the pavement. Lucius ran up to her. He grabbed her and dragged her into a nearby alleyway. He propped her up so that she was sitting upright, her body resting upon wall and pavement like a rag doll.

Lucius spat, "How long did you think you could evade me hm? Did you think your little escape would last?"

Junko did not respond. The spell prevented her from doing so.

Frustrated, Lucius waved his wand, "Rennervate"

Immediately, Junko jumped to her feet, "Help!" she cried

Lucius grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, "Quiet, you stupid girl!"

"Someone help please! Help me!" Junko yelled, even louder than before.

"Do you really think anyone can hear you? That anyone cares about a whore like you?"

"Please, just let me go." Junko begged as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

Lucius laughed, "Oh, and let you blackmail me for the rest of my days?"

"No, no!" Junko exclaimed, "If you let me go I'll never bother you again! It'll be like I never existed."

"And have an illegitimate half-blood child roaming about? That's not going to happen. Not on my watch. Now drink."

Lucius whipped out the vial of Black Drink. Junko tried to flee but Lucius held her down. He uncapped the vial and stuck it in Junko's mouth. He tilted it back, pouring it into Junko's mouth as he held her nose. Her face became red as her oxygen supply was depleting. But still she resisted. She spat out the disgusting, black goo all over the pavement below. Lucius avoided the spray by inches, and let out a disgusted noise.

"Do you know the humiliation I went through to get this? I had to show my face in that seedy establishment. If anyone found out I was there my reputation would be destroyed"

Junko wiped her mouth, "I don't care about your reputation! I'm not giving up this baby."

"Why? Have you fallen for me so much that you want to have my child?"

"No!" Junko exclaimed, "God no."

"Then what? What is it? Why would you do this to me and yourself?"

Junko looked down at the ground, "Please understand, I'm all alone. No friends, no family, nothing. I just want to have someone to love. Someone who will love me back." She suddenly looked up at him with malice in her eyes, You being the father will be a downside."

Lucius glared at Junko, "You ungrateful child, after everything I've done for you. You refuse to listen to me and you insult me. You're the one who begged me to take you away. Who pleaded for me to save you from his tyranny. And this is the thanks I get."

"I have paid you for your service, with everything I have."

"That's not much," Scoffed Lucius, "Seeing how much of it he already took before I got you."

"You're a cruel, vile man Lucius."

"But I'm not him, am I?"

"You're not much better."

Just then, an idea came to Lucius, "Speaking of which, how do you not know it's his?"

"It couldn't be. That wouldn't happen."

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I haven't had my period in eight months, but I thought that was due to stress. I can't be eight months pregnant. I would have noticed."

"But you could be three months pregnant." He said, as he approached Junko, "Just enough time for him to still be the father. You don't want to take that chance now do you? If he finds out, he'll kill you for sure."

Terror entered Junko's eyes. It couldn't be his. It just couldn't. After all he did to her, it would just be too cruel to force her to carry Orochimaru's child.

Lucius offered his hand to Junko, "Now, come with me. We'll get rid of his parasite. You'll tell Narcissa you decided to visit your sick aunt before you came home. I came to pick you up since you needed transportation back to the manor. Is that understood?"

Junko looked at his hand. She was about to take it when she stopped herself. She was done being a slave. She bolted out of the alley, down the street.

"Damn you!" Lucius said, as he chased after her.

Junko ran down the street with Lucius close on her tail. Lucius pointed his wand at Junko and yelled, "Stupefy!"

Junko dodged the attack and ran into an alley, searching for a fire escape, or window, or anything to help her escape. She frantically searched but found none. She turned around to find Lucius blocking her path to freedom, with his wand drawn.

"Going somewhere, Junko?"

Junko eyes darted, searching one last time in a futile attempt to find somewhere to flee.

Lucius stepped forward and smiled devilishly, "You foolish little girl. If only you'd have listened to me. Sectumsem-"

"You! Stop!"

Lucius spun around. Standing there was Arthur Weasley, holding an enchanted vase he obtained from a Muggle shop. He was there to get the vase to protect the Muggles who unwittingly bought it, not knowing its magical properties. Only his car broke down, and he had to wait until it was fixed to transfer himself and the vase back to the Ministry. He couldn't get a room, just like Junko couldn't, and was walking the streets when he heard her cries. He came running and found Lucius cornering Junko in the alley.

"Who's there?" Arthur asked, as he took a step closer.

Lucius panicked. He quickly disapperated and arrived on a hill on the outskirts of London. He felt safer, covered in darkness and silence. But he still had the Junko problem to deal with. But what could he do? Arthur saw him. And who knows what that dumb slut would say to him. What secrets she would spill. He needed to shut her up. But he couldn't risk being caught. The shame it would bring to his name, to his wife, to his child. He could get rid of both of them, but Weasley going missing would be too suspicious, especially after that outburst at Diagon Alley.

He didn't know what to do.

So he did the only thing he could. He went home. When he got there, his wife greeted him.

"Where have you been?" She asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry love, I had business to attend to." Lucius said as he laid down his coat.

"Business? What kind of business do you need to take care of at two in the morning?"

"I did what I had to do. Our problems are over."

"What do you mean? Wait, where's the girl?"

Lucius smiled as he walked over to his wife, "We've seen the last of her."

"For good?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius pulled her close, "For good."

Narcissa smiled and kissed her husband. He picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom. Dobby appeared from behind the door he was hiding behind, morose as when he was beaten by the Malfoys. Slumped down, he slowly walked up to his bed. He sadly looked at where Junko slept, remembering the only friend he ever had. He cried himself to sleep.

Days went by, and no sign of Junko. Then months, then years. Lucius had gotten away with it. She would trouble him no more. Narcissa was trilled that her husband's mistress was gone, and Draco was so satisfied with the new tutors his father got for him that he barely noticed she had disappeared. As for Dobby, he remained under the cruel hands of the Malfoys, until Harry Potter set him free and gave him his own life. He thought about Junko less and less in his new life, until she was just a faded memory of a young woman who showed him kindness.

As time passed, Lucius too thought of her less and less, as he believed he would never have to deal with the mess he made. Certain that Junko had died someplace or ran off and really had no intention of contacting him. Maybe she lost the baby. Lucius didn't know or care. He was finally free.

That is, until his next visit to Orochimaru's lair

To be continued…


End file.
